Nunca te olvide
by Ires
Summary: Capitulo 3 up. Risa y Otani lograron estar juntos, pero... un malentendido los separa, dicen que el tiempo es la mejor medicina, para ellos tambien? Lean y opinen.. Y no olviden dejar reviews con sus comentarios buenos o malos se agradecen.. besos a todos
1. Malos entendidos

**Hola a todos! Pues aqui esta mi primer fic de esta serie (super cool) espero que les guste, soy admiradora de Risa y amo a Otani jajaja!! y me encanta la amistad de Nobu con Risa. Y a quienes no conozcan la serie les recomiendo que la vean.  
**

**El fic estara cortito, pero muy padre se los aseguro, pero de todos modos espero que me dejen sus reviews sobre mi historia. **

**Les dejo mil besos y pronto nos veremos de nuez**

**Ires**

El sol se filtraba por las grandes ventanas de la habitación de el hotel, la suite era amplia y muy comoda, contaba con su propia sala y tenia varias recamaras que se conectaban a ella, nunca le había gustado compartir la habitación con las modelos pues

La luz grisácea se filtraba por las grandes ventanas de la habitación de el hotel, la suite era amplia y muy cómoda, contaba con su propia sala y tenia varias recamaras que se conectaban a ella, nunca le había gustado compartir la habitación con las modelos pues era muy escandalosas y no la dejaban dormir, como esa noche habían llegado muy de madrugada y habían pedido servicio de habitación, todas estaban ansiosas por terminar las sesiones pues las fiestas estaban en todo su apogeo, lo bueno era que mañana era el ultimo día que tenia que estar en Paris, y agradecía que ella no celebraba la navidad como todos sus compañeros ingleses y franceses. A ella le habían ofrecido una sesión de fotos para una exclusiva revista de modas que seria en New York pues una de las modelos de la revista no posaría de no ser arreglada por la Srita. Koizumi.

Abrió los ojos y vio su reloj en su buró, apenas si eran las 5 de la mañana, aunque la sesión empezaba en una hora, apenas tendría tiempo de arreglarse y tomar algo. La verdad no le apetecía salir de su habitación, afuera estaba helando y no quería estar tan temprano en la calle, tenia varias modelos a la cual arreglar y las sesiones eran largas y muy extenuantes, se dio la vuelta y se estiro cuando de pronto sintió a alguien acostado a su lado.

Que haces en mi cama? Creí haberte dicho que te durmieras en la tuya

Risa-chan por favor, déjame dormir todas las que duermen aquí terminaron sus sesiones menos yo y sabes que no quiero despertar con ojeras, sabes que a Tom no le gusta.

Pero no es culpa mía que tu vida sea tan… cual es la palabra –dijo levantándose y estirándose en la cama

Divertida

No, no era esa…

Fascinante?

No… a pues, ya la tengo, mundana

Oye Risa eres muy mala, sabes que yo no participo en eso

Si lo se, bueno ya que nos hemos despertado porque no vamos por un café Mimi y de paso vemos los atuendos que te pondrás.

Que buena idea iré a mi recamara a cambiarme

Claro iré a darme una ducha.

Risa salio de la ducha y prendió el pequeño radio que estaba en el tocador de el baño. Se comenzó a arreglar mientras escuchaba la música. Se miro al espejo ese día se sentía extraña muy cansada toda la semana había tenido mucho trabajo, sabia que se había excedido, pero quería terminar pronto para… para que quería terminar? Tenia muchos, muchos años de no volver a casa, ahora en si no tenia una casa, ella y Mimi por tanto tiempo trabajando juntas habían estrechado su amistad. El padre de Mimi se habían mudado a Londres y habían puesto en venta la casa de Mimi, Risa al saberlo la compro con su primer contrato, y ayuda de sus padres. Pero a pesar de eso nunca había vuelto a Japón, siempre tenia donde quedarse por parte de su trabajo, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba que le retenía allí

"Y esa fue nuestra complacencia del día, hoy es 25 de diciembre Feliz Navidad a todos, a los que se portaron bien revisen bien bajo su árbol y a los que no, mas suerte para el próximo año. El clima será frío, al parecer no subirá de los 4º C así que quédense en casa y disfruten de la compañía de sus familiares" Risa apago el radio, para ella ese día era igual que los demás, bueno no, ese día para ella tenia mucha importancia, y también de mucho dolor, hoy ese día cumplía 7 años lejos de casa… lejos de el, y a pesar de tener tanto tiempo lejos aun le dolía.

Toda ella había cambiado por completo, su forma de vida, su manera de vestir, sus amistades, todo, lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, aun lucían la tristeza que la embargaba día con día.

Que hago aquí? –se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo

Ser la mejor y mas fabulosa estilista que yo haya conocido –Escucho la voz de Mimi detrás de ella

Tú crees eso en verdad Mimi?

Por supuesto, sabes me tope a Kate Bosworth y me ha dicho que desea que trabajes con ella en su siguiente película tu crees! Ir a los Ángeles

No se quien es ella?

Es una gran actriz, bueno no tanto, bueno si, mmm no lo se, pero ha actuado mucho, a mi me han gustado sus películas y… Que te sucede Risa-Chan, porque lloras

No estoy llorando, me ha ardido el rimel en los ojos

No me mientas, te conozco y se que a ti eso no te afecta porque lloras?

Solo me pregunto… la verdad vale la pena esto?

De que hablas?

Si, yo la verdad me siento tan vacía, la verdad me he cansado de todo esto, quisiera un trabajo de oficina o ser ama de casa o…

Vamos Risa, no seas aburrida, esto es lo mejor del mundo de veras lo cambiarias por una rutina

Si

Pero, Risa, porque sales con esto de repente que te sucede? Si apenas tienes 4 años aquí dedicando a esto yo…

No lo se, olvídalo soy una tonta, mañana estaré bien

Es por el verdad? No lo has superado aun verdad?

No se de que me hablas

Es por A-chan verdad, no lo has superado

Yo…

Vamos, ni siquiera te ha hablado, no se que paso con ustedes, pero el de pronto desapareció, no supe nada de el y mi padre se mudo a Londres y ya no lo volví a ver tu lo has visto?

No yo… yo no quiero hablar de esto por favor

Risa debes superarlo, que me dices de James?

James?

Si, has salido con el varias veces no? Es un buen tipo

Si, pero el solo es mi amigo, yo no lo quiero ni nada por el estilo

Vamos Risa recuerda, quédate con quien te quiere no con quien quieres

Mimi-chan se ha hecho tarde vamonos ya

Risa, dime por favor que paso con ustedes dos porque tu y Otani…

Mimi eso ya es pasado –dijo mirándola molesta – No vuelvas a tocar el tema por favor –Risa salio del baño, tomo su equipo y salio de la habitación.

La sesión fotográfica fue larga y agotadora, hicieron mas de 30 cambios y miles de fotografías, tuvo que cambiar los arreglos de las modelos varias veces, ese día había terminado hambrienta, con frío y muy harta de su trabajo. Pero todo logro salir perfecto y todos lucían muy felices por el final del proyecto

Risa, te has lucido, las modelos lucían hermosas

Gracias, pero donde esta la otra chica de maquillaje?

Pues, todas querían que tu las arreglaras, si no eras tu no posarían, por eso el trabajo extra, pero no lo dudes tendrás tu bonificación

Roberto, yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo

Dime querida soy todo oídos

Pues yo –dijo Risa un tanto nerviosa – Deseo presentarte mi renuncia

Renuncia? Pero de que estas hablando? Es broma verdad? Dime cuanto quieres?

Quiero de que hablas?

Vamos Risa, de cuanto quieres tu aumento?

Yo, no, no quiero aumento yo lo único que siento es…

Bueno quien te ha ofrecido trabajo y cuanto y que te ofrecen

Nada, nadie, solo es que me he hartado de estar viajando y…

No, no puedo aceptarlo, se que esta sesión ha sido larga y fastidiosa, pero ve arréglate y nos vemos en la fiesta en Le Bilboquet, veras como te sentirás mejor y mañana hablamos si? Recuerda, pasado mañana saldremos rumbo a New York y te quiero feliz y tranquila –Roberto se dio la vuelta y la dejo allí plantada

Como si eso fuera a hacerme cambiar de parecer –dijo Dándose la vuelta molesta.

En el hotel

Vamos Risa no puedes faltar –dijo Mimi que terminaba de arreglarse

Si Risa vamos –dijo otra de las modelos, he oído que vendrá James tu y el están saliendo verdad

Pues, no tengo animo de ir, si cambio de parecer las acompañare

Bueno te vemos allá

Risa al quedarse sola en la habitación se recostó en su cama y estiro la mano para coger su teléfono celular y marco un numero para ella tan familiar y querido

Bueno?

Ah, Nobu?

Risa!! Que gusto oírte como estas?

Bien, no te he despertado?

No, no que va, ya casi no puedo dormir bien, me es difícil acomodarme, el doctor dice que es normal, pero me siento fatal y además mi Darling esta del otro lado del mundo firmando autógrafos tu crees!!

Pero que te sucede? Estas enferma

No, no para nada, solo embarazada, tengo 7 meses, pero la verdad ya quisiera tener los 9 cada día estoy mas panzona y no puedo moverme, sabes que ya no me veo los pies

Vas a ser mama!! Felicidades

Gracias, quise decírtelo, pero no te había localizado, cambiaste de numero

Si, el otro lo perdí en algún lado, con tanto viaje que hago ya he cambiado mi numero mil veces, pero te mandare un correo con mi numero

Hay Risa porque no estas aquí!! –dijo Nobu de repente comenzando a llorar – Me haces tanta falta, yo… ya ni tengo nada que ponerme estoy horrible

Nobu-chan no llores –dijo Risa comenzando a llorar – yo también te hecho de menos, a ti y a Nakao-chi y a todos, pero dime que es eso de que Nakao anda firmando autógrafos

Bueno –dijo Nobu-chan haciendo ruidos con la nariz- Es que el termino el libro sobre repostería que estaba escribiendo y se ha hecho un best-seller no se como pero así es, y ha tenido que viajar durante 3 meses, ahora esta en New York, pero espero que regrese pronto antes de fin de año para poder ir al templo

Que bueno que les ha ido bien, hay los extraño tanto

Sabes, Chiharu ha venido hoy a verme, al parecer le va muy bien como esposa de Susuki me dijo que llegaron hace unos días de su luna de miel, las fotos son estupendas, debiste haber venido

Lo siento tanto, me he perdido de tantas cosas tan importantes para mi

Bueno sabes, fue a New York de luna de miel y me ha dicho que ha visto a Otani allá, sabia que estaba fuera de Japón, pero no sabia que estaba allá, y al parecer les ha dicho que estaba allá porque se iba a casar y…

Ha… Nobu, me tengo que ir yo…

Risa, lo siento no sabia si tu aun le…

No, no nada, solo que tengo una fiesta en un distinguido café y me están esperando te llamare mañana

Bueno, segura que estas bien?

Si, saludos a Nakao.

Risa colgó el teléfono y sintió muchas ganas de llorar, miro su teléfono y allí en la pantalla la imagen de un chico que le sonreía un chico no mayor de los 18 años, su enano, su querido Otani, abrazo el teléfono y comenzó a llorar.

Flash Back

Habían comenzado las clases en la universidad. Otani estaba muy clavado en las clases, y estudiaba con empeño, Nobu se había mudado a Hokaido y para sorpresa de todos, Nakao se había inscrito en una escuela de cocina también en Hokaido y Risa, seguía en el restaurant trabajando de medio tiempo. Hasta ese día.

Otani como te ha ido en la escuela –dijo Risa mientras descendía por las escaleras de el parque central

Bien, estoy mejorando mucho en las clases, y espero poder entrar en el equipo de basket ball, aunque los estudiantes son muy altos

Recuerda que la estatura no es lo que importa

Lo se –dijo el sonriéndole y dejando que ella se adelantara un poco –Dime Risa a ti que tal te ha ido, al fin has decidido que estudiaras?

Pues deseo estudiar para ser Estilista profesional

Sigues con eso?

Si, creo que podria con esa carrera, me gusta la moda y tengo sentido del gusto asi que…

Se que lo haras bien –El se acerco a ella que iba dos escalones delante y le dio un suave beso en los labios

Gracias por tu apoyo

Y cuando ingresaras –dijo el dandole la mano y caminando a su lado

Pues las clases comienzan el 02 de Enero, pero aun no estoy decidida, tengo que ponerme a investigar otras escuelas esta no me late mucho

Pues si necesitas ayuda yo te ayudare

Gracias, pero te tengo una buena noticia.

A si cual?

Me han asendido, ahora ya no sere mesera, sera la Jefa de meseros Koizumi Risa

Vaya

Solo que hay un problema con eso…

Y es?

Que, trabajare la jornada completa, de 12 horas

12 horas? Pero no nos veremos… -dijo el

Yo lo se, pero el sueldo es mejor y necesito mucho dinero pues la carrera es cara y no quiero que mis padres se sientan presionados por esto. Pero descansare 2 dias entre semana podremos vernos y…

Pero yo, entre semana empezare con de apoyo con un grupo de primero y no tendre tiempo libre entre semana

Yo no lo sabia, puedo.. –dijo Risa mirandolo angustiada

No te preocupes ya veras que lograremos vernos –Dijo Otani- Pero vamos dame tu celular

Mi celular? Pero para que lo quieres

Tu prestamelo –El tomo el telefono y lo levanto sonrio hacia el y se saco una foto, movio un poco los botones y se lo entrego –Listo, ahora siempre me veras

Otani –dijo ella abrazandolo – Gracias

Vamos Kouzumi la película esta por comenzar –El se adelanto y le sonrio –Anda vamos

Hai! –Ella corrio y lo abrazo- Te amo Otani –Le dio un suave beso en los labios y corrio- Vamos no me gusta perderme los adelantos

Si-dijo Otani sonrojado y corrio tras ella

A partir de ese momento las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, se veian raras veces y el tenia mucho trabajo con su grupo, pues tenia que hacer las planeaciones de practica de 2 equipos distintos de 3 grupos diferentes, pues los directores estaban muy a gusto por su trabajo y lo habian becado mientras el apoyaba a los equipos. Risa por su parte no penso que el trabajo fuera muy difícil, pues ademas de vigilar a los meseros, tenia que estar al tanto de la cocina y los pedidos, y llegaba a casa tarde y muy agotada, a veces cuando Otani la llamaba ya estaba dormida y no lograban despertarla para hacerla contestar las llamadas.

Como lo haces Nobu –dijo Risa mientras hablaba con Nobu una tarde –Esto es tan estresante, estamos siempre tan cerca pero ni hablamos, ni nos vemos y yo termino muerta que ni hablamos por telefono y la verdad lo extraño mucho

Lo se amiga, pero no desesperes recuerda que eso fortalece su relacion

Es que, y si…

Nada, nada no seas tonta el te quiere mucho, como tu a el. Asi que no temas nada, vale?

Si gracias Nobu

Faltaban unas semanas para las vacaciones y Risa había obtenido permiso para esos dias, tenia una semana de no ver a Otani, y no le había llamado, pero había logrado conseguir permiso de salir temprano y le daria una sorpresa, por la que se había matado para conseguirla.

Oye Risa –Le dijo Koharu acercandose a ella

Si

Yo quiero saber, si te gustaria ir conmigo al concierto de despedida de Umibozu he conseguido boletos y…

Yo te lo agradezco, pero yo quiero ir con Otani, he conseguido pases y le dare una sorpresa

Aun sales con el? Crei que tu y el habian terminado

Terminado? –dijo Risa sonriendo, pero sintiendo un apretujon en el corazon- No porque lo dices –dijo intentando disimular su aflicción – Solo que los dos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero dime porque me preguntas eso?

Tal vez me confundi yo crei verlo en el centro comercial el otro dia con una chica, menudita y muy linda, pero como te digo tal vez me he equivocado, porque si tu fueras mi novia yo no te dejaria por nadie.

Este, tengo que irme Koharu, pero nos vemos en el concierto vale

Si.

Risa entro en el vestidor y se puso una falta y se coloco su abrigo naranja encima se anudo su bufanda y Salio a buscar a Otani a la escuela, aun faltaban varios dias para salir de vacaciones, pero este concierto era el ultimo de Umibozu por una temporada, y le queria adelantar su obsequio de navidad y tambien el obsequio porque ese dia de navidad para ella era muy especial.

Al llegar a la escuela, donde trabajaba Otani se detuvo en la esquina para arreglarse el cabello pues venian corriendo para alcanzarlo, dio la vuelta en la esquina y una escena inesperada le borro la sonrisa de el rostro

Gracias por todo Atsushi-Kun, yo quiero saber que haras en navidad

Pues, la verdad aun no tenemos planes pero…

Quisiera invitarte a cenar te parece

Oh esta bien

Cuidate Atsushi-Kun –Ella se acerco a el y despues de vacilar un segundo deposito un beso en los labios de Otani. Risa al ver eso, sintio que se desmoronaba por dentro se dio la vuelta y corrio por el camino en el que venia, el aire le robo un poco de su perfume y en ese segundo Otani lo persibio y se alejo de ella

Kanzaki lo siento tanto, pero yo estoy con Koizumi y la amo en verdad, lo siento mucho

Atsushi-Kun lo siento, nos vemos –ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El se dio la vuelta, sin darle importancia a lo sucedido, el amaba a Kouzumi y ese dia le daria un regalo. Metio la mano en el bolsillo de el abrigo y sintio la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que guardaba el obsequio de su querida Amazonas.

Risa corrio hasta el agotamiento, cayo de rodillas en el parque y siguió llorando, sentia que no podria parar, porque ella había hecho eso? Porque el no había hecho nada? Acaso era ella con quien lo había visto Koharu? Sintio a alguien detenerse frente a ella, esperaba que fuera el, abrio poco los ojos y vio que no era el, era Koharu que se inco frente a ella

Risa –Risa sin pensarlo se abalanzo en el y comenzo a llorar abrazandolo

Porque, porque la beso, yo… ella… beso

Risa – El la abrazo fuertemente y le acaricio la cabeza mientras sentia el cuerpo de ella estremecerse por el dolor.

Porque? Porque?

A lo lejos un castaño se detuvo en seco, alli en el centro de el parque estaba ella, SU KOIZUMI, pero estaba abrazada a el, porque? Porque se abrazaban? Dio un paso, iria a ver que hacia, porque estaban juntos, vio que el le susurraba algo al oido ella hizo un gesto de afirmación y se puso de pie. El la rodeo por la cintura y se perdieron entre la muchedumbre. Otani se acerco a el lugar donde había estado Risa, en el suelo un sobre que decia "PARA MI ENANO" el lo levanto y sin abrirlo lo metio en un libro. Otani sintio una punzada de celos y un dolor desgarrador en su pecho, sin saber que Risa en esos momentos sentia el mismo dolor en su corazon.

Fin Flash Back

Risa viniste –Escucho que le gritaban para hacerse oir sobre la musica, Mimi se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo- Luces espectacular

Con tanto frio dude en venir

Vamos diviertete –Dijo Mimi alejandose hacia la pista

Risa! – Escucho que le decian detrás de ella, al darse la vuelta sintio que la besaban en los labios y la levantaban del suelo en un abrazo- Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad!

Es cierto, tu no lo celebras verdad –Dijo un joven cerca de su oido

Que haces aquí James?

Pues sabía que vendrias y tenia ganas de verte

James espera, me llama Tom en un momento vuelvo

Si no tardes.

Risa fue fotografiada con varios diseñadores, modelos y artistas, al igual que al lado de James la fotografiaron varias veces, Era la primera vez que asistia a una fiesta de ese tipo, era una estilista afamada por muchas celebridades y preferia guardar su anonimato, y esto era el fin de la paz de su anonimato. Y nunca habia querido ir, y ahora confirmaba el porque.

Esto es exhaustivo como es que sobreviven? –dijo tomando una copa que le acercaba James

Si, lo se, es parte de el diario vivir, si asistes mas seguido no tardaras en acostumbrarte

Sabes, prefiero volver a casa.

A casa?

Bueno a mi hotel, pero es casi lo mismo, vivo en ellos casi todo el tiempo –dijo acercandose a la hostes que a la que le pidio su abrigo

Te acompañare

No, como crees! Vamos, dejame ir contigo.

Pero es aquí cerca, y quiero caminar

Pero querida no te dejare andar sola a estas horas la noche de navidad en las calles de Paris

Bien acompañame.

Risa y James caminaban por las solitarias calles de Paris, el le platicaba de la historia de los edificios y le decia uno que otro poema que sabia con referencia a ellos. Risa lo observaba y reia por las ocurrencias que decia, sabia que al despertar el dia siguiente le borraria ese sentimiento de vacio que sentia en ese momento.

Bueno entonces Risa, sabes que siempre me has parecido muy linda y todo este tiempo que hemos salido yo, me he dado cuenta de que eres una gran mujer

De que estas hablando James? No hablabas de La torre Eiffel

Risa-dijo el deteniendose frente a ella- Eres una chica fantastica, nunca había conocido a nadie como tu, tan alegre y dispuesta a todo y ademas me gustas mucho

James no se que decirte

Risa se que hemos salido muy pocas veces, pero tu tienes algo especial y no he podido dejar de notarlo, y es por esto que yo quiero que me aceptes como tu esposo –dijo el sonriendole e incandose frente a ella

James, que haces ponte de pie –dijo ella sonrojada

Vamos solo di que si me aceptas

Yo –dijo ella incandose frente a el – Te agradezco tanto esto, pero yo, mi corazon es de otra persona desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, y solo le pertenece a el, si yo te aceptara se que en realidad te lastimaria.

Sabes –dijo el levantandose y ayudandola a incorporarse – Yo sabia que tu tenias un fantasma contigo, pero la verdad crei que lograria desaparecerlo, pero al parecer no se me da eso de cazafantasmas, pero entonces me aceptas como tu amigo?

Por supuesto-dijo ella abrazandolo, el tomo su mano derecha y le coloco el hermoso anillo de compromiso –Pero que haces?

Este anillo lo mande hacer para ti, es unico en su tipo y tu eres la inspiración de el, yo no quisiera que nadie mas lo usara, y es demasiado hermoso como tu, como para mandarlo deshacer o guardarlo en una caja, en tu mano luce estupendo, es mi regalo para ti.

Pero porque motivo?

Risa, yo me he tomado ciertas libertades con tu vida

De que estas hablando James? –dijo ella sentandose en una banca a pesar del frio que reinaba en las calles

He hablado con la editora de la revista Japon Now, y ella me ha dicho que le hace falta la editora de el diseño de la imagen de su revista, y le he hablado y mostrado tu trabajo y quiere conocerte, en realidad desea contratarte cuanto antes, este sera tu salario –dijo mostrandole una tarjeta que saco de su abrigo

Pero esto es mucho dinero yo no se…

Y si cubres las expectativas, que se que lo haras, te haran un aumento del 10

Pero yo no se que decir, y es en Japon

Asi es, se cuanto extrañas tu casa y esto me parecio una buena idea. Ademas según mis informantes, solo estaras a unas horas de casa de tus padres

Oh James, eres fantastico, me haces sentir tan mal

Aun puedes cambiar de parecer

Lo siento –dijo Risa sonriendole

Lo se, el que tiene tu corazon es muy afortunado, y es un tonto por haberte dejado, entonces aceptas el trabajo?

Por supuesto, pero cuando empezare

Pues aquí tienes tu boleto, el vuelo sale a las 6 de la mañana para que llegues a las 11 de la mañana a las oficinas de Japon Now, alli te atendera alli Sakura Hino, ella es la directora, te estara esperando

Mil gracias no se como agradecertelo

Solo espero que el te merezca –James le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejo en la puerta de el hotel – Que tengas buen viaje

Gracias, cuidate.

Risa entro a su habitación guardo todo en su maleta y llamo a recepcion para que pasaran por equipaje y solicito que un taxi estuviera alli para esperarla a las 5 de la mañana se tumbo en la cama y puso la alarma en su celular, aun podia aprovechar 2 horas para dormir.

Desperto asustada por el timbre de su telefono, sentia que no había dormido nada, se asomo y vio que aun no llegaba nadie a la habitación al parecer las fiestas habian durado mas de lo que ella pensaba. Se arreglo rapidamente y tomo su bolso y su abrigo, con el pensamiento de que pronto volveria a casa, al fin estaria de regreso, al llegar a recepcion, su equipaje ya estaba en el taxi, subio pidiendo que la llevaran al aeropuerto sin darse cuenta que entre las sabanas había olvidado su celular.

-- En Japon --

El sol de medio dia brillaba en el cielo, pero no se sentia su calor, el clima era tan frio que durante la noche había nevado, y la nieve no se derretia asi que el frio era mucho. Nobu estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, Nakao le había llamado para decirle que ya estaba en Japon.

Nobu estoy en casa

Darling te he extrañado, pero ahora ve a lavarte, la comida esta lista y no deseo que se enfrie, como te fue?

Bien, te traje una sorpresa

Oh que bueno que no te olvidaste de… -Dijo Nobu entrando en el comedor y sorprendiendose de la persona que le acompañaba- Otani? –dijo Nobu mirando al chico que estaba junto a la puerta

Hola Nobu!

Otani, mirate nada mas –dijo dejando las cosas en la mesa y acercandose a abrazarlo- Pero si te viera de lejos no te reconoceria, estas tan… tan

Alto?

Si, que te ha pasado, que hiciste

No lo se, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba asi

Bueno ve a lavarte para comer, vamos que no quiero que se enfrie. –Nobu abrazo a Nakao que se acerco a ella y la beso

Luces fantastica

Con 7 meses de embarazo? Vaya eso es lo mejor que he oido en esta semana

Vamos es verdad, nunca he visto una mami tan linda como tu –dijo Nakao

Oh Darling por eso te quiero, dime Otani –dijo Nobu-chan sentandose frente a el- No has traido a tu esposa?

Esposa? –dijo Otani mirandola y despues a Nakao – Yo no me he casado

Pero vino Chiharu y me ha dicho que se encontraron en New York y le habias dicho que estabas alli por tu boda

No en realidad, era por la boda de mi hermana, primero dijo que era en una fecha, luego la cambio, con tal de que duro un año con eso hasta que por fin se caso

Ah ya veo

Y tu que has hecho amor, no te has aburrido aquí? –le dijo Nakao a Nobu

No, bueno un poco, Chiharu vino y tambien mama, vino tambien a verme Seiko, Maity y Harwka, pues sabian que estaba sola ah y ayer hable con Risa, te manda muchos saludos. –Dijo Nobu sin ver la expresión de Otani que no paso desapercibido por Nakao- Si me ha dicho que tenia un fiesta no se donde y que la estaban esperando, creo que se divierte mucho alla…

Nobu-chan aun hablas con ella? –le dijo Otani

He, bueno, yo… -dijo de pronto al ver el dolor en los ojos de Otani – Si, bueno yo… -En ese momento su celular comenzo a timbrar y vio el numero que aparecia, era el de Risa

Hola? –dijo Nobu

Si, hola –escucho una voz distinta que le respondia en Japones- Quien habla?

Nobu quien habla?

Ah, hola, soy Yoshioka Mimi, soy compañera del trabajo de Risa

Ah, si se quien eres, pero porque –dijo levantandose y entrando en la cocina- Porque tienes el telefono de Risa?

Bueno, acabo de llegar a el hotel y no la encontre, y me informaron en recepcion que salio con todo su equipaje pero olvido su celular en la habitación y al ver tu numero sin registro, quise saber con quien había hablado yo… Mimi, Mimi, tenemos noticias calientitas, es fabuloso –dijo una voz en ingles del otro la lado de la linea- Estoy en una llamada Mae espera por favor, le respondio Mimi en ingles Me permites un momento Nobu?

Si por supuesto –dijo tratando de escuchar lo que sucedia del otro lado de la linea

Que sucede Mae? –dijo Mimi

Es fabuloso, me he topado a Albert, el asistente de James y me ha dicho que anoche James le iba a pedir matrimonio a Risa, y que había comprado dos boletos solo de ida con rumbo, oh no recuerdo a donde, pero tu crees, esa Risa, que se va a casar con ese tipazo, que envidia

Estas segura de eso?

Si, no te digo que me lo ha dicho Albert

Bien, bueno dejame terminar mi llamada y hablamos

Ok, pediremos de desayunar quieres algo?

Si pideme algo, lo siento Nobu-chan, por favor si sabes algo de ella, dile que me llame a mi celular

Dime que ha pasado, he oido que la mencionan le ha pasado algo? No entiendo el ingles pero si escuche que hablaban de ella

Este no se si deba decirte esto…

Ella es mi amiga y a pesar de la distancia sigue importandome tanto como una hermana asi que dime que le ha sucedido –Dijo alzando la voz, cosa que hizo que Nakao se asomara en la cocina para ver si todo estaba bien.

No se que tan confiable es la información, pero bueno, en pocas palabras, Risa estuvo, salio un par de veces con un chico llamado James, es el director de una revista de modas en L.A. y se que el esta muy interesado en ella, y al parecer según nos ha dicho su asistente el le pidio matrimonio anoche y el tenia boletos para dos personas para algun lado, y si ella lo ha aceptado, es tal vez por eso que no he encontrado su equipaje. Ayer la vi muy mal, pero se que si esta con James estara bien.

Si sabes algo de ella me avisas, por favor

Si dame tu telefono –Mimi apunto en una hoja el numero que Nobu le dicto y lo guardo en su agenda – Si se cualquier cosa te avisare.

Si adios.

Que ha sucedido amor –dijo Nakao en el momento que cerro el celular. –A pasado algo?

No, no –dijo sonriendo- solo unas noticias que me han dado, todo esta bien, volvamos a la mesa.

Ya veo –dijo el sin dejar de escrutarla con la mirada.

Todo esta bien Otani –dijo Nobu sonriendole

Si, dime Nobu, has visto a Koizumi?

No, no la he visto. Ella no ha vuelto a Japon desde que se fue.

Oh –dijo Otani mirando su plato

Otani porque terminaste con ella? –le dijo Nobu-chan haciendo con esa pregunta que levantara los ojos.

Nobu – le dijo Nakao mirandola reprobatoriamente

Solo deseo saberlo –dijo sin mirar a su esposo, se que te prometi que nunca le dire nada, pero han pasado 7 años, creo que es un tema del que podemos hablar o no?

Pues ella, yo… fue por una tonteria de mi parte, nunca pude controlar mis celos

Pero que sucedió? Porque no intentaste solucionarlo, si tu la amabas como decias, y se que ella te ama tanto como yo amo a mi esposo.

Estaba celoso, y Sali de campamento y cuando volvi ella se había ido, se que todo fue por mi culpa yo la descuide y tal vez por eso ella busco la compañía de ese chico… yo queria compensarle ese tiempo, le iba a dar su regalo de navidad esa tarde –dijo el sacando una cadena de debajo de su sueter, donde colgaba una linda sortija con un diamante en forma de corazon – le iba a dar un anillo de promesa. Pero yo no…

Flash Back

Otani se dio la vuelta y se marcho a casa, se sentia muy molesto y estaba seguro que esta vez si lo golpearia, y no queria eso, asi que mejor volveria a casa.

A-chan que haces tan temprano, no ibas a salir con Risa?

He, no, la vere otro dia

Vas a cenar?

No, me siento muy cansado ire a dormir

Tomo el telefono y marco el numero de la casa de Risa, donde ella le contesto

Koizumi?

Ah, hola Otani

Has salido temprano del trabajo?

He si, no me sentia bien –en ese momento Risa recordo el beso que el se había dado con Kanzaki y sintio las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas –Aun no me siento bien… Otani mañana podemos hablar? –dijo ella llorosa

He, yo, me han pedido esta tarde que acompañe a mi grupo a una salida de vacaciones y estare fuera toda la semana, saldre mañana por la mañana lo siento

Pero entonces no nos veremos

Ya enocontraras que hacer –le dijo Otani y le colgo el telefono.

Otani colgo el telefono y miro su celular, en la pantalla tenia una foto de Risa, volvio a marcar y llamo a Nakao

Nakao, hola soy Otani

Hey Otani como te va en la escuela –dijo animado Nakao

Bien

Y como estas?

Mal

Pero que ha sucedido suenas como si te hubiera atropellado un camion

Yo, voy a terminar con Koizumi

Pero que ha pasado? Crei que tu y ella estaban bien

Yo, me he dado cuenta que, ella y yo no congeniamos

Pero si son el uno para el otro que ha pasado?

Yo no tengo tiempo para ella y…

Vamos Otani, eso es normal en cualquier relacion, pero ella te ama, y no creo que eso le…

Lo se, pero ella, yo la vi, con el tipo ese de su trabajo abrazados

Y que ha sucedido?

No lo se, solo los vi abrazados, despues el le dijo algo al oido y se levantaron y se fueron

Y tu no hablaste con ella?

Yo…

Tal vez era otra cosa, cuando uno esta…

No, lo he pensado y estoy decidido creo que es lo mejor necesito un tiempo

Pues es tu decisión, cualquier cosa me llamas

Lo hare, por favor no le digas nada a Nobu

Te lo prometo.

Mientras tanto Risa en ese momento llamaba a Nobu

Nobu? –dijo Risa llorosa

Pero que haces? No debias estar ya en el concierto porque lloras? Ha sucedido algo?

Oh Nobu –dijo Risa comenzando a llorar- yo sabia que todo esto era muy bello para ser verdad

Pero que ha pasado? No llores calmate

Yo, fui a verlo para darle la sorpresa del concierto y… lo vi –dijo llorando mas fuerte- Lo vi besadose con Kanzaki

Pero que le pasa!! Porque? Y que le dijiste esa tipa… -dijo Nobu molesta

Nada yo… solo me fui

Pero Risa, como tal vez fue ella

El no hizo nada para impedirlo

Pero, amiga…

Y hace un momento hable con el por telefono y teniamos planes para esta semana y me ha dicho que se ira de campamento toda la semana y ni siquiera pudimos hablar ni le di su regalo ni la nota ni nada… Y no le he dicho nada de…

Es cierto Risa, que ha pasado, te llego la contestación de la escuela

Si…

Y?

Me han aceptado, y me han dado beca

FELICIDADES!

Pero, debo iniciar en 3 dias alla, y no lo he consultado con el, y no me quiero ir, si el me dice…

Ir? Donde es?

En Italia

Italia?

Si, y yo no se que hacer, es la mejor escuela y tengo beca, pero si el… si el me dice que no me vaya solo por el me quedo aquí.

Vamos Risa animo, veras que el te apoyara, pero recuerda que es tu descion estudiar alla, que lo que te diga Otani no influya, recuerda que es lo que tu quieres, por mi parte tienes todo mi apoyo.

Gracias

Animo, me llamas para cualquier cosa

Si, descansa –dijo Risa colgando el telefono.

Risa se tumbo en la cama, tal vez ese era el final, pero ella no dejaria de luchar, había dado mucho por esa relacion y en ese momento no dejaria de hacerlo. Se levanto, tomo su bolso y su abrigo y en la puerta se topo a sus padres y a su hermano

Risa vas a salir?

Si, ire a casa de Otani, no tardare

Pero es tarde

Por favor mama, han llegado los resultados y deseo decirselo personalmente, prometo que no tardare

Bueno, pronto nevara vete con cuidado.

Risa tomo su bicicleta y condujo hasta casa de Otani, se detuvo frente a ella y toco el timbre.

Koizumi –dijo Otani abriendo la puerta, sorprendido y a la vez aliviado de verla alli

Otani, hola, disculpa que venga a esta hora yo…

Koizumi, dime tu estas a gusto conmigo?

Si yo, por supuesto porque preguntas eso?

Yo, dime que haces aquí? Es tarde y yo me tengo que ir temprano –dijo cambiando el tono de su voz

No te entretendre mucho, solo quiero darte –dijo Risa rebuscando en su bolso pero no encontro lo que tenia para el- Creo que lo he olvidado, pero Otani, me han llegado los resultados de la escuela y

Tu amigo lo sabe?

Mi amigo?, no solo tu y Nobu-chan. No se que me me hablas Otani

Te vi esta tarde, en el parque, con el

En la tarde? Yo…

Si Risa, yo se que te he…

No, no digas nada Otani, yo quiero que sepas que me han aceptado en la escuela y es mi deseo ir, pero si tu me dices que no vaya que ingrese a las que fuimos aquí yo… yo no deseo estar lejos de ti y…

Animo Risa, no debes abandonar tu sueño por mi, he visto que estas mas comoda con el

Con el? De que hablas? –dijo Risa levantando la voz yo no hice nada, como puedes decir eso –dijo comenzando a llorar- Como puedes decir eso si tu…

Yo que –dijo Otani mirandola a los ojos molesto

Sabes no tengo que darte razones de tu comprtamiento

Era todo lo que tenias que decirme? –dijo Otani

Si, yo… Creo que ire a estudiar a esa escuela –dijo Risa llorando- Creo que esto ha llegado en el mejor momento

Si, bueno te vere despues –dijo Otani entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta.

Fin Flash back

Otani –dijo Nobu extendiendo sus manos y tomando una de el, pero no hablaste con ella verdad? Eso no es lo que yo se…

Que tu sabes? De que hablas?

Otani, su mama me llamo al dia siguiente de eso, Risa paso mucho tiempo caminando bajo la nieve y se enfermo, pero no paraba de llorar, su mama me llamo y yo viaje inmediatamente, fui a tu casa y tu mama me había dicho que habias salido con la escuela y volvias en 8 dias, ella estaba deshecha

Pero porque?

Ella, estoy tan triste, todo esto ha sido un malentendido –dijo Nobu mirandolo con amor – Yo se me otra version de la historia

Nobu tu me dijiste que no sabias nada de lo que paso con ellos –dijo Nakao

Y tu me dijiste lo mismo, ambos intentamos proteger a nuestros amigos y en cambio salieron lastimados, Risa estuvo muy mal, tuvo mucha fiebre por dos dias y no paraba de llorar, al tercer dia, se mejor un poco y tenia que viajar rumbo a su escuela, yo la acompañe todo el tiempo y la ayude a instalarse, una semana después ella había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi dejarla asi.

Pero dime Nobu-chan, porque dices que es distinta tu version

Ese dia, ella te iba a dar un obsequio de navidad, pero para ella tenia un significado especial, dio la casualidad que cerca de esa fecha era el ultimo concierto que daria Umibozu por esa temporada

Yo no lo sabia

Si lo se, el concierto era muy exclusivo solo para 30 personas, y los boletos estaban agotados, pero Risa se desvivio por conseguirlos, con decirte que fue al hotel donde se hospedaba Umibozu con su familia y vio a su esposa, quien la reconocio y charlaron un rato, despues fueron a su habitación y Umibozu le dio un par de boletos para ti y ella. Ella ese dia pidio salir temprano para darte la sorpresa y… y vio que te besaste con Kanzaki

Te besaste con ella? –dijo Nakao

Ella me beso, pero yo, le dije que amaba a Risa, despues de eso no la volvi a ver

Pues Risa no se entero de eso, ella se topo a Koharu y ella estaba desecha el solo llevo a casa

Pero porque no me dijiste nada? –dijo Nakao

Ella me pidio que no lo hiciera.

Entonces todo fue… que tonto fui –dijo Otani, en ese momento levanto la cabeza recordando algo y se puso de pie –Tengo que irme

Pero Otani, acabas de llegar, porque no te quedas aquí? –dijo Nakao

No, gracias, pero vendre mañana, tengo que ir a desempacar. –Otani se levanto, tomo su equipaje y salio de la casa – Gracias por todo

Nobu-chan –dijo Nakao acompañandola en la puerta mientras veia a Otani caminar aprisa calle abajo-Que es lo que te han dicho por telefono? Era sobre Risa verdad?

He…

Por favor no me ocultes nada, Risa tambien es mi amiga, ademas tu y yo ya no tenemos secretos

Si –dijo Nobu sin dejar de mirar a Otani a lo lejos- Risa se va a casar

Oh- dijo Nakao

**Fin cap. 1 **

**Es todo por el momento, gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que les haya gustado... gracias por sus reviews... **

**Les deseo la mejor semana **

Ire


	2. Encuentro

**Hola! pues estoy aqui actualizando, espero que les este gustando el fic y el giro de la historia, pronto el desenlace... **

**Gracias por leer... **

**Capitulo 2 "encuentro"**

Nobu-chan –dijo Nakao acompañandola en la puerta mientras veia a Otani caminar aprisa calle abajo-Que es lo que te han dicho por telefono? Era sobre Risa verdad?

He…

Por favor no me ocultes nada, Risa tambien es mi amiga, ademas tu y yo ya no tenemos secretos

Si –dijo Nobu sin dejar de mirar a Otani a lo lejos- Risa se va a casar

Oh- dijo Nakao

Otani llego a su casa, la cual tenia vacia mas de un año, pues su madre por el momento vivia en New York para ayudar a su hermana ahora que se había casado, predio la luz y entro en su antigua habitación, la cual estaba igual que como la había dejado 3 años atrás. Saco del closet unas cajas y comenzo a revisarlas debia estar alli. Dentro estaban los libros de la universidad, su madre los había guardado despues de que el se marchara, pero no encontro nada, al fondo detrás de unas libretas vio un libro grueso que nunca había abierto titulado "Fisica y su aplicación en los deportes" lo tomo por el canto y de el cayo un sobre amarillento que lucia la linda escritura de Risa. "para mi enano" Ese dia que fue a buscarlo, ella se lo quiso entregar, pero el la alejo de el. Otani con manos temblorosas abrio el sobre y miro el interior. Dentro vio un par de boletos de el concierto de Umibozu y con letras plateadas garabateadas en el frente decia "_**Para mi fan Koizumi quien ha hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir estas entradas, y para su novio Otani que se ha ganado el cielo con ella, a amobos agradezco todo su apoyo Umibozu"**_

Otani sonrio al leer lo que decia, los dejo con cuidado en un lado y saco la hoja de maquina que estaba doblada cuidadosamente en el interior, la hoja tenia muchos dibujos y anotaciones en los margenes muy propios de Risa, miro las letras mas abajo y comenzo a leer

_**Enano… **_

_**No puedo llamarte de otro modo verdad, siempre seras mi enano asi como yo siempre sere tu amazonas, estoy tan feliz en estos momentos, a pesar de que no nos vemos en ningun momento, mejor dicho tu no me ves a mi, pero yo a ti si te veo, quiero que sepas que en estos momentos soy la chica mas feliz en este mundo. Tambien debes de saber que te extraño, cada dia un poquito mas. **_

_**Tal vez se deba a que pasamos en la prepa mucho tiempo juntos y ahora que no nos vemos se me hace etern, nuestros horarios son tan complicados que poco nos vemos y tu tambien has estado muy muy ocupado, pero yo he ido a verte aunque solo de lejos, como que como? Pues, ves que tengo una hora de comida, pues la solicito a la hora que tienes los entrenamientos en la cancha, siempre estas en el partido con tus alumnos y veo como ellos te respetan y te admiran, pero solo tengo 40 minutos para admirar todo lo que eres, y tengo que volver a mi realidad. Eres estupendo sigue asi. **_

_**Creo que todo esto te lo deberia decir en persona, pero este dia que te vere quiero charlar de todo lo que nos hemos perdido y tambien tener esos momentos de silencio en que tu y yo nos entendemos, solo quiero estar a tu lado, charlar de todo y nada como antes, te extraño mucho. **_

_**Sabes, durante este tiempo que no nos hemos visto he estdo investigando, sobre donde debo entrar a estudiar, hay varias escuelas en Japon pero ninguna me late, el otro dia me he topado a Mimi-chan al parecer tenia una sesion Express en Japon y me ha llevado a conocer a su estilista que me recomendo la escuela donde ella estudio, me dio el telefono y despues de comunicarme me enviaron un monton de información. Y ahora me han dicho que he sido aceptada con una beca porcentual, la verdad no puedo creermelo, la verdad es que yo quisiera aceptar ir a esa escuela con todo mi corazón. Pero da la casualidad que tu lo tienes, pero si tu me dices que no vaya, prefiero entrar a alguna aquí, porque se que no puedo estar lejos de ti. Aunque se que tu me diras que me vaya que no abandone mis sueños, mi sueño es estar siempre a tu lado. Dime si me marcho de Japon me esperaras? Yo siempre, siempre el resto de mi vida te esperare, pues mi corazon te pertenece desde hace años. Y ademas de que este bueno en 4 dias sera el dia mas importante para mi, fue cuando me dijiste "Tal vez alguien como tu sea mejor para mi" **_

_**Otani, gracias por amarme, Te querre por siempre Koizumi…**_

Otani miro la hoja sin creerlo, todo ese tiempo estuvo alli y el, tan ciego, el la amaba, durante todo ese tiempo la había amado que hacia tantos años ya, y sabia que durante todo ese tiempo la había hechado de menos.

No podia negar que había salido un par de veces con alguien, pero despues de la primera cita, se dio cuenta que no podia ser feliz con otra chica que no fuera Koizumi, asi que decidio no salir con nadie mas. Debia buscarla, y si aun no era tarde debia intentar arreglar las cosas, tal vez ella aun lo amaba, tal vez no, quizas se había casado o quizas no, pero debia encontrarla y trataria de arreglar su error.

Su telefono sono…

Hola

Otani, soy Nakao todo bien?

Excelente amigo

Nobu-chan, el dia primero desea ir al templo vienes con nostros?

Esta bien

Vendras a la casa?

Tengo aun cosas que arreglar aquí, la casa ha estado sola mucho tiempo y debo arreglarla

Necesitas una mano?

No te apures, quedate en casa

Otani –dijo Nobu-chan metiendose en la platica- Promete que vendras a cenar a casa y no quiero peros

Pero…

Nada, nada, no quiero que estes solo alli, asi que aquí te veremos

Muy bien, los vere mas tarde.

Otani arreglo un poco la casa y despues salio, iria a casa de Mimi a pedir información a su padre de ella. Ambas trabajaban en el mismo negocio, quizas Mimi la hubiera visto. Toco el timbre un par de veces pero nadie abrio

Nadie vive en esa casa joven, le puedo ayudar

Señora Kino, hola soy Otani me recuerda?

Otani? Pero que te ha pasado creciste?

Asi es, 30 cm

Ese fue un super estiron

Si, digame Sra. Kino, Mimi o su padre a que hora llegan a casa?

Otani, ellos se mudaron y vendieron la casa. Yo diria que hace como 3 años o menos

La vendieron?

Si a una joven, Mimi les abrio a los de la mudanza que trajeron los muebles y despues nadie mas volvio por alli.

Y no tendra de casualidad los datos de Mimi?

No Otani, lo siento.

Gracias Sra Kino

De nada, saludame a tu mama y a tu hermana

Otani fue de compras y depues de alli camino un par de cuadras y se detuvo en una hermosa casa de dos pisos, se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, la puerta la abrio un joven mas o menos de su edad que traia una niña en brazos no mayor de tres años

Buenas tardes, busco a Koizumi?

Oh adelante, la llamare –dijo el joven sonriendo, la casa lucia tal como la recordaba los mismos colores y muebles, tal vez tenia uno que otro nuevo, pero todo parecia igual

Quien es amor? –dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina

Han venido a buscarte

Hola, te conozco –dijo mirando a Otani, la joven que había salido de la cocina era castaña y de ojos verdes

No, lo siento, yo buscaba a Koizumi Risa, acabo de llegar a Japon y he venido a saludarla

Oh, es mi prima, mis tios, padres de Risa, se mudaron a Fumbary y me prestaron la casa, pero no hemos tenido noticias suyas desde que se fue a esa escuela Italiana…

Disculpe la molestia

No hay problema que lastima que no te pudimos ayudar.

Otani regreso a casa y guardo las cosas en el refrigerador, salio de la casa y se dirigo a casa de Nakao y Nobu, con paso lento y decidido a encontrarla, al pasar frente a casa de Mimi se detuvo un segundo, debia hallarla sabia que ella podria darle noticas de Risa.

Escucho que un auto se detenia un poco mas atrás de el, Otani se estirio y siguió su camino, Ahora el lucharia por ella a toda costa.

El taxi se detuvo en la direccion marcada, Risa decendio del auto, la calle lucia casi completamente vacia, salvo de un joven alto que caminaba un par de casas mas alla, miro su casa y sonrio, al fin estaba en casa, ella entro en su propiedad y el taxista le metio las maletas al recibidor, ella miro la casa de al lado de la suya, la casa de Otani… bajo los ojos y cerro la casa, la revista le había dado unos dias de descanso, y tenia muchas cosas que hacer, volvio a subir al taxi, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

El taxi arranco con direccion a la estacion de trenes, Otani lo miro alejarse y vio que detrás de el a toda velocidad viaja otro taxi, era extraño ver taxis por esos rumbos, en esas fechas, cruzo la calle y camino a casa de Nobu y Nakao.

En la estacion

Risa hey esperame! –escucho que le decian a lo lejos, en idioma ingles

James? Pero que haces aquí? Como… cuando llegaste?

Una hora despues de ti, lo que sucedió es que perdi el vuelo de las 6 y tuve que tomar el de las 7, pues tenia que ir a hablar con Sakura, pero dime como te ha ido

Muy bien, me han enseñado mi oficina y mi equipo de trabajo, es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada

Yo se que podras

Pero que haces aqui?

Yo, pues no tengo a donde ir, bueno puedo ir a New York, pero ya tenia planes de viajar a Japon y había pedido unos dias

Oh –dijo Risa comprendiendo – Bueno entonces amigo Americano, te mostrare mi ciudad, como estas aquí de vacaciones te dare un tour por aquí

De verdad? No hay problema

No tengo nada mas que hacer, jajaja –dijo Risa riendo

Luces distinta, me alegro, bueno a donde vamos? –dijo ofreciendole el brazo y caminando hacia la sala de espera

A Fumbary a ver a mis padres

Risa y James rieron y platicaron todo el camino, rieron y bromearon, ambos conocieron una parte de cada uno que no había conocido en ese momento, cuando se detuvo el tren Risa reia imparable de una borma inglesa de James.

Que no te escuche Mae, se pondra furiosa

Oh, que va jajaja ella me la ha contado

Vaya…

Y dime Risa

Mmm no, la costumbre en Japon es llamar a las personas por su apellido recuerdalo, es una muestra de cortesía, solo a los que conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y existe confianza

Entonces tu eres Risa-chan para mi

Asi es…

Risa y James estuvieron en Fumbay durante, 5 dias con la familia de Risa, James no entendia ni pizca de lo que hablaban pero lo trataron muy bien, y conocio ese lugar tan remoto y verde. Risa salio de compras en compañía de James y compro muchos regalos para el bebe que esperaba Nobu-chan y los coloco junto a su equipaje, se miro la mano derecha y vio el anillo que James le había regalado, se lo saco del dedo y se lo cambio de mano, asi no olvidaria llevarse los regalos de Nobu, Risa y el volvieron el 31 de diciembre a la ciudad

Y dime como celebran el fin de año

Fin de año? Mmm no hacemos nada como ustedes los americanos que les encanta estar de fiesta en fiesta.

Oye no se que fue eso? Pero anda vamos te prepare una tradicional fiesta de fin de año

Ah cocinas James

Asi es, soy todo un experto.

Vaya, eres todo un escuche de monerias.

Risa y James fueron a comprar y ella se sorprendio de todas las cosas que compro.

Pero esto es excesivo

Vamos, anda, deben tener alguna tradición –le dijo James

Bueno, el dia 01 vamos a el templo a dar gracias por el año que paso y a pedir por el año inicial

Ah y que esperas de este nuevo año?

No lo se, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí que lo que llegue es ganancia.

Vaya que positiva.

Toda la tarde James se la paso en la cocina y Risa desempacando en la habitación de arriba, alli en la que había decidido que seria su recamara, estaban todas sus pertenencias que tenia de niña, pues sus padres antes de mudarse a Fumbary habian empacado todas sus pertenencias y las habian llevado a esa casa por petición de Risa.

Risa segura que no deseas invitar a nadie?

Mmm no, la mayoria se duerme temprano para poder llegar temprano al templo habra mucha gente

Bueno, como quieras, la cena ya casi esta lista

Bien me cambiare y bajare –Risa movio una caja y vio unos cd envueltos en un paño.- Umibozu! –dijo sonriendo, prendio su estereo y coloco el disco y se cambio para bajar a cenar

Que ruido es ese? –grito James desde la cocina

No es ruido es Umibozu, y cuando estaba en la prepa me encantaba fui a todos sus conciertos, bueno menos al ultimo

Vaya. Si que eras fanatica.

Si mucho.

Los dos cenaron y rieron, Risa termino muy satisfecha y con dolor de estomago, había preparado mucha comida y de varios tipos, aun a pesar de el tiempo viviendo en el extranjero no se había acostumbrado a comer tanto como ellos, asi que dio las gracias y se fue a la cocina a recoger

Que hacer Risa?

Estoy ordenando no se ve?

Si, pero yo lo hare tu sube a dormir, creo que la cena a resultado un poco pesada, pero mi madre asi cocinaba asi que creo que es una tradición

Todo ha estado delicioso. Seguro que no hay problema

No, de verdad

Bueno, he y no vayas a tirar nada, podre comer todo eso durante toda la semana

Muy bien descansa querida Risa. –el se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla. Ella aun le gustaba mucho, y mas ahora que la conocia mas, pero respetaba ese amor que ella sentia por ese desconocido y estaba alli solo para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien, ese mismo dia por la tarde partiria a New York a continuar con su vida.

James junto toda la basura y la metio en una bolsa, abrio la puerta principal y salio a dejarla en el bote que había en la entrada, alli cerca de su puerta estaba un joven mas o menos de su edad mirando la casa con sorpresa.

Te puedo ayudar? –dijo James

He –dijo Otani sorprendido por el acento ingles de la persona que estaba delante de el – Hi disculpe alli –dijo en un perfecto ingles – Alli es casa de Yoshioka Mimi?

Oh no ella no vive aquí, es usted su amigo? -Dijo el sonriendo– se que Mimi antes vivio aquí, pero ahora trabaja en el extranjero en estos momentos se encuentra en Paris

Oh, ya veo, y tendra manera de que pueda localizarla? Yo soy un viejo amigo suyo, vivo aquí al lado, pero perdi contacto con ella

Oh claro, le pasare su correo electronico –dijo El sacando se su camisa una tarjeta de presentacion y apuntandolo en el reverso – Alli te contestara

Bien gracias, Buenas noches

Si, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, James y Risa salieron a toda prisa hacia el templo, Risa lucia muy linda y risueña, nunca la había visto asi, podia decir que hasta se había disminuido el dolor en sus ojos.

Vamos James, se que estaran por aquí –dijo mirando entre la multitud

Esperame Risa, no entiendo este idioma y me perdere entre tanta gente –Risa lo tomo de la mano y se metio entre la gente, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Risa lucia unos jeans y su tan querido abrigo naranja, aun a pesar de los años seguia en perfecto estado, no podia creer que sus padres lo hubieran guardado, traia una boina color blanca que combinaba con sus zapatos, bufanda, guantes y botas.

Extrañaba tanto esto –dijo mirando alrededor, de pronto vio una figura conocida para ella y sonrio –Ven vamos, he visto a alguien

He… Maity-sensei? –dijo viendo al joven de cabellos negros que estaba de espaldas a ella

Ah hola –dijo volteando a verla – Vaya Risa, cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo el abrazandola al reconcerla – Mirate estas muy hermosa

Gracias, ha venido solo?

No, estoy con Harwka y Seiko mira vienen por alla.

Maity-sensei con quien hablas? –dijo una chica rubia con un puchero- Pero si es Risa-sempai –dijo abalanzandose a ella y abrazandola- Luces hermosa, mirate cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Harw… mira Harw es Risa-sempai

Risaaaaaaa!! –grito Harwka y la levanto en una vuelta – Vaya guau!! –dijo sonriendole- Crei nunca volverte a ver. Te hemos extrañado

Y yo a ustedes, pero, primero dejen les presento a James de Vilers, es un amigo norteamericano y no habla pizca de japones

Es tu novio Risa-sempai –dijo Seiko pestañenandole a James

No, pero no es tu tipo –dijo mirandola- Ahora vamos quiero tener buen lugar este año

Espera –dijo Maity- Estamos esperando a Nobu y a Nakao y tambien a Chiharu y Susuki

Tambien vendran? Esto es fantastico estoy tan feliz, ven James te mostrare el templo regresare en un rato-dijo sonriendoles y llendo hacia el templo

Crees que son novios? –dijo Seiko-chan a Harwka

Mmm no lo se, Risa ha dicho que no, pero quizas, ellos estuvieron todo el rato tomados de la mano tal vez.

Es tan guapo, que bueno, Risa merece ser feliz

Disculpen la tardanza –dijo Nobu-chan desde una silla de ruedas

Nobu-sempai como te sientes?- le dijo Seiko dandole un abrazo- Porque vienes en silla de ruedas?

Mi darling no quería que me esforzara mucho, esta fue la condicion para venir

Oh que bueno, Otani?! –dijo Seiko abrazandose a su cuello al verlo detras –Estas tan alto, porque no habias venido a verme –

Hola Seiko, Harwka, Maity –Maity y Harwka se miraron preocupados, al parecer la aparicion de Risa y Otani era una sorpresa para todos

Oh enano veo que has crecido

Si –dijo Otani sonriendo

Alla vienen Chiharu y Susuki-kun –dijo Seiko corriendo hacia el lugar donde ellos dos estaban

Oye Nobu, has sabido algo de Risa? –dijo Harwka mirando a Nobu y despues en la direccion donde había desaparecido ella

He, si hable con ella hace unos dias, esta muy bien en Paris, le va muy bien como estilista

Es un gusto que al fin estemos todos juntos como antes, Ven Otani vamos por un te que me estoy muriendo de frio –dijo Seiko sonriendo y alejandose hacia un puesto que vendia te, regresaremos en un momento, no se vayan sin nosotros.

Nobu-chan, ya viste quien mas vino –dijo Maity sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente. Todos voltearon en direccion de donde miraba Maity y vieron a Risa que venia tomada del brazo de un joven moreno que le sonreia mientras platicaba. Nobu-chan al verla se puso de pie y se acerco a la pelirroja que al verla dejo de charlar y la miro asombrada

Risa? –dijo Nobu frente a ella

Sorpresa!! –dijo sonriendole – Nobu!! –ella se abrazo a su amiga tan querida y comenzo a llorar de felicidad –Te he extrañado tanto

Y yo a ti, pero cuando llegaste, porque no me lo dijiste

Pues, era una sorpresa –Ven saluda a todos Risa camino en compañía de Nobu-chan y James se quedo resagado viendo a Risa tan feliz de estar en casa

James –dijo Risa en ingles- Ven no te quedes alli –ella estiro la mano y se la tomo gesto que no paso desapercibado por ninguno de los que miraban la escena. Risa se detuvo y vio a Nakao y lo saludo, tambien a Chiharu y Susuki – Estoy tan feliz de verlos a todos –dijo Risa –quiero que conozcan a James, el es un… -En ese momento se quedo callada frente a ella un joven alto de cabellos castaños charla con Seiko-chan, y sonreia de pronto el volteo sintiendo la mirada de Risa sobre el y se detuvo en seco.

Risa creia que todos los sentimientos que había sentido por el eran cosa del pasado, pero en ese momento, todo volvia a fluir dentro de ella, era el, al fin lo tenia frente a ella, no podia creerlo, despues de tantos años era tan lindo como hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Otani – dijo ella en un susurro, esas palabras vibraron como cuerdas en su interior haciendola estremecer.

--

Otani charlaba con Seiko a quien tenia mucho tiempo de no ver, no podia creer que aun seguia con esa idea de ser chica, seguia luciendo como hacia tantos años atrás como una pequeña mujer desvalida que a todos los chicos volvia locos, aunque sabia que eso no seria asi cuando descubrieran su secreto. Ella charlaba de el trabajo en la revista Japon Now donde había entrado como asistente. Levanto los ojos y vio ahí cerca de sus amigos al hombre que había visto la noche pasada, pero de pronto miro a una joven pelirroja que lo miraba asombrada, sus miradas se cruzaron, el se detuvo en seco y la miro, era mucho mas hermosa que hacia 7 años, sintio que su corazon comenzaba a vibrar de emocion, desde hacia una semana había intentado localizarla en vano y ahora estaba parada frente a el. Queria correr a abrazarla en ese momento pero se sentia pegado al suelo, ese momento parecio durar un segundo o tal vez horas, estaba tan feliz de verla. De pronto como la melodía mas hermosa jamas escuchada, de sus labios broto una sola palabra que lo hizo estremecer…

Otani –En ese momento parecio bajar de el lugar donde se encontraba, la tenia frente a ella y esta vez no la dejaria ir.

Koizumi –dijo el sonriendo al verla de pronto el ruido que parecia haberse desvanecido en ese segundo lo volvio a la realidad, la gente iba y venia y se remolineaba tratando de ir a ocupar lugar.

Hi, que… -dijo Risa temblorosa – Que gusto verte

Si… -dijo Otani

Bueno vamos que nos perderemos lo mejor –dijo Nobu-Chan – Vengan vamos –se instalo en la silla y entro en el patio del templo

Ven –dijo Risa llamando a James en ingles

Es el verdad? –dijo James acercandose al oido de Risa mientras caminaban acompañados de sus amigos.

Quien? –dijo Risa sintiendose roja de repente

Es el, al que amas –le dijo aun mas suave mente

Si –dijo sintiendose completamente acalorada, acaso era tan obvia? Otani no perdia de vista a Risa y vio como ella se sonrojaba cada vez que el le hablaba al oido –Ahora observa, esto es lo que debemos hacer –dijo Risa tratando de cambiar de tema se retiro los guantes y coloco sus manos frente a ella, mientras comenzaba a explicarle la tradición llevada en el templo, Otani vio el destello del anillo en su mano izquierda y supo que era verdad, ella ya no era libre

Otani-kun –le dijo Nobu haciendolo incarse a su altura –Lo siento no sabia que vendria

No, esta bien ­–dijo el sonriendo

Otani, ese dia que tu llegaste, Mimi-chan me hablo por telefono y me dijo que ella se había comprometido, no quise decirte nada pues…

No hay problema todo es pasado.

Mas tarde todos charlaban alegremente, Otani y Nakao caminaban un poco rezagados y Risa y James iban delante con Seiko y Harwka

Seguro que estas bien Otani? –dijo Nakao-kun

Si, yo…

Porque no hablas con ella, tal vez las cosas…

No…

Oye Risa, entonces vas a trabajar en aquí en Japon pero donde?

Estare en el departamento de Arte en la revista Japon Now

Japon Now? Entonces tu eres a la que ha contratado Sakura

Tu la conoces?

Si, yo era su secretaria, pero me ha cambiado al departamento de Arte, pues una nueva directora de departamento ingresaria, estoy tan feliz

Que ha dicho? –dijo James

Ella trabaja en la misma revista y era la secretaria de Sakura, ahora ella sera mi asistente.

Vaya, que giro del destino –dijo James riendo -Oye Risa –dijo el – Sabes, hoy salgo en unas horas a New York

Te iras? –dijo Risa deteniendose

Si pero –el la tomo del brazo y la obligo a caminar a su paso – Yo tengo muchos compromisos en New York y tenemos que empezar a publicar la revista para marzo, recuerda que empieza la nueva temporada y hay mucho que hacer tu mas que nadie debe saber que la moda no descansa

Oh, pero aun tenemos muchas cosas que ver

Lo siento tanto, pero prometo que cuando tenga sesion aquí en Japon vendre a verte

Lo prometes

Si

Bueno entonces ire a acompañarte a recoger tus cosas a casa y despues estare contigo en el aeropuerto hasta que te vayas

No, no es necesario, si quieres yo

Nada, vamos – Oigan todos los invito a cenar a mi casa, tengo una excelente cena de fin de año estilo americana y se que les gustara

Vaya Risa, ahora eres chef internacional –dijo Harwka riendo

No, pero esta muy buena los espero en la casa a eso de las 5 les parece

Claro, pero donde te estas quedando Risa-chan? –dijo Nobu-chan

Oh, he, hace años compre una casa –dijo sonrojandose-

Compraste una casa? Nunca me lo dijiste –dijo Nobu – Y donde es?

Pues –dijo Risa sonrojandose – Era la de Mimi, es al lado de la que era casa de Otani

Al lado de Otani? –dijo sorprendida Nobu-chan

Los espero alli, nos tenemos que ir –Dijo Risa tomando a James de la mano y huyendo de alli antes de que la bombarearan con preguntas

Diles a todos que fue un honor conocerlos

James dice que fue un honor conocerlos, no vayan a dejar de ir –dijo Risa sonriendo y dandose perdiendose entre la multitud

Vaya ellos dos hacen muy linda pareja –dijo Seiko-chan – Verdad Harwka?

Si. –dijo el – bueno vamos a pasear

A las 4 de la tarde Risa llego a su casa, y comenzo a preparar todo, se sentia muy nerviosa, porque? Si ellos eran sus amigos, la simple presencia de Otani la había puesto como gelatina. Al ver que ya tenia todo listo subio a darse un baño rapido y a cambiarse. Estuvo por mucho rato buscando que ponerse, reviso toda ropa, pero nada le satisfacia hasta que al fin encontro un hermoso vestido color celeste que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las pantorrillas, ese se lo había regalado Donatella cuando ella fue a arreglarla para la boda del principe Enrique, todos eran tan superficiales alla, pero no podia negar que el vestido era hermoso, se puso unas medias y se solto el cabello que cayo en cascada en su espalda. Se puso un hermoso brazalete Tiffany que hacia juego con los aretes miro su mano y vio el anillo que James le había regalado, se lo quito y lo coloco en un joyerito de cristal. Al escucho que tocaban el timbre y bajo al recibidor cargado con los regalos para Nobu-chan que dejo en la sala, al abrir la puerta se sentia muy colorada y nerviosa, alli frente a ella estaba el.

Hola Otani adelante –dijo ella miro hacia fuera y al ver que no había nadie cerro la puerta.

Como has estado Koizumi?

Muy bien y tu Otani?

Bien, luces estupenda

Gracias –dijo ella – deseas tomar algo?

He, un poco de te gracias

Si, en un momento te lo traigo –dijo Risa entrando en la cocina, Otani se puso de pie y comenzo a ver la sala que lucia bellamente decorada, en las paredes había muchas fotografias colgadas al igual que en la mesa esquinera. Risa en la cocina preparaba el te con manos temblorosas "Calmate, esta casado, no tienes porque sentirte asi" se dijo a si misma, vamos sonrie y que vea que sigues siendo la misma Risa de siempre

Veo que ves a Mimi-chan y despues dirigio la mirada a una foto donde ella y James lucian abrazados en un parque

Si, ella y yo trabajamos durante 1 año juntas

En verdad –dijo Otani sorprendido – Veo que lograron llevarse bien

Ambas tenemos muchas cosas en comun, pero dime como vas con tus grupos –dijo sentandose en el sofa frente a el

Bien, acabo de regresar de New York y voy a iniciar como entrenador en nuestra antigua preparatoria

Oh de verdad

Si, tu cuando llegaste?

El 26 de diciembre, aunque fuimos a Fumbary a ver a mis padres

Oye y tu amigo? –dijo con cierto tono celoso Otani

Oh el se ha ido, tenia que volver al trabajo

Pero y tu cuando volveras con el?

Con el? – Pregunto Risa

O es que acaso se mudaran a Japon?

Pues… -dijo Risa levantando un poco la mirada- Yo, el y yo… -El timbre volvio a sonar y Risa se levanto de un brinco y se dirigio a la entrada, donde entraron Nakao y Nobu y tambien Harwka y Seiko. Al parecer Susuki y Chiharu no podian ir pues saldrian a vistar a la familia de Susuki-Kun.

Vaya Risa, tu casa es muy linda

Tiene un aire muy ingles –dijo Seiko –Dime en que te puedo ayudar

Vengan pasen todos a la mesa, en un momento traere la comida

Todos disfrutaron de la velada y charlaron de los viejos tiempos y se pusieron al corriente, Risa reia de los recuerdos que todos platicaban y de lo que hicieron en el colegio y lo que estaban haciendo hasta ahora. Otani permanecia callado mirando a Risa, su forma de reir y de platicar, había cambiado mucho, había madurado y era mas bonita, no podia dejar de mirarla, y cada palabra que ella decia se grababa en su mente.

Otani y como estuvo la boda de tu hermana? –pregunto Seiko

Oh, muy linda, ella lucia preciosa, y me pidio que me quedara mas tiempo a su lado, pero tenia que volver para aca –Risa en ese momento estaba en la cocina sirviendo el postre y no escucho las palabras de ellos

Aquí esta el postre –dijo Risa

Vamos Risa, ya hemos comido suficiente –dijo Nobu

Es que James preparo toda esta comida y si no fuera a su amable compañía nunca me la hubiera terminado

Vaya te conseguiste uno novio muy perfecto –dijo Seiko

Si es perfecto –dijo Risa

Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos –dijo Nakao – Nobu no debe desvelarse y ya es tarde

Si, oh esperen –dijo Risa poniendose de pie –Esto es para ustedes –dentro de una canasta estaban muchas cosas para bebe –Todo es de distintos lugares unas cosas las he traido desde Paris y otras son de aquí mismo.

Risa no debiste molestarte

Y este –dijo mostrandole un pequeño estuche azul – Es un regalo de James

De James, pero esto es muy caro

Asi es el, dijo que el creia que seria niña, que de no serlo dejo instrucciones en la tienda para que pudieras cambiarlo.

Vaya gracias Risa.

Primero se retiraron ellos y despues Harwka y Seiko, quienes agradecieron la cena, Otani estaba levantando los platos y llevandolos a la cocina, Risa cerro la puerta y escucho el trajinar de los platos

Otani deja ahí, no hay problema.

Mmm –Otani se seco las manos y salio de la cocina, se sentia muy a gusto con Risa pero a la vez sentia un gran muro que los separaba

Dime Risa cuanto tiempo estaras aquí en Japon?

Pues espero que el resto de mi vida, si no pasa algo mas

Como ya no viajaras con las modelos

No, ya me he cansado de esa vida en realidad no es para mi, he encontrado algo que cubre mis sueños sin salir de aquí

Y que es eso? –Dijo Otani sentandose

Pues trabajare en la revista Japon Now

De verdad, donde trabaja Seiko

Asi es, apenas voy a empezar el lunes, espero que me vaya bien

Veras que si. –De pronto los cubrio el silencio, ambos se acomodaron en el sofa y guardaron silecio sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, ambos se sentian de nuevo feliz a gusto. Otani volteo a verla y ella hizo el mismo gesto, sus ojos se encontaron, pero en ese momento no lograron descifrar el significado del uno y del otro. Otani se acerco a Risa lentamente, titubeo un poco y cuando sus labios estaban casi juntos

He Otani –dijo Risa, poniendose de pie colorada- Sabes he encontrado mis viejos discos de Umibozu, ya había olvidado lo que me gustan sus canciones

Si… Oye Risa que haras mañana

Mañana? Mmm nada, creo que solo descansar, el lunes empiezo a trabajar y necesito renovar fuerzas

Que te parece si salimos tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos

Muy bien –dijo Risa sonriendo "me ire al infierno por esto" penso Risa

Bien te vere mañana

Muy bien que descanses. –le dijo Risa en la puerta

Igual gracias por la cena.

Risa cerro la puerta y se recargo detrás de ella, coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonrio, otra vez, su querido Otani volvia a hacerla sentir asi, y no era justo. Creia haberlo olvidado y en realidad nunca lo logro aun le amaba, le amaba con todo su corazon, debia hablar con el, eso no podia seguir el tenia un compromiso y ella no queria ser la causante del dolor de otra persona, subio a su recamara, se puso su pijama y se acosto, y esa noche soño con el, con su amado Otani.

--

Otani entro en su casa y prendio las luces, había estado tan cerca de ella, si no hubiera dudado la habria besado, pero ella se había negado, tal vez, ella en realidad queria a ese James, aunque algo había sucedido, el se había marchado y ella ya no lucia su anillo en el dedo. Otani subio a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, se sentia tan dichoso de tener a su querida Kizumi tan cerca de el, pero había algo, una pared que no podia descifrar que los mantenia distantes.

A la mañana siguiente

Otani estaba en la puerta de la casa de Risa

Otani, lo siento tanto –dijo Risa abriendo la puerta para que pasara mientras terminaba de arreglase el cabello

Que ha sucedido?

Pues, me han llamado de la oficina hay junta urgente porque han decidido cambiar los colores de la temporada y tambien la colección de bolsas prada, asi que hay que volver a rediseñar la revista de marzo y tengo que estar alla en 10 minutos.

Oh, bueno

Pero nos vemos otro dia vale? –dijo tomando su bolso de sobre el sofa.

Bien cuidate Koizumi

Tu tambien Otani –ella cerro la puerta y corrio para detener un taxi que pasaba por alli –Al subir al taxi supiro, ahora todo era diferente, tal vez las cosas nunca mas serian como antes.

**Fin Capitulo 2 **

Les ha gustado? espero que si les dejo mil besos

Ire


	3. Nunca te olvide

**Hola! al fin el Fin jajajaja!! bueno es corto, pero creo muy perfecto... **

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado y me gustaria que me dejaran comentarios sobre este anime para que me anime :) **

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer **

**Ires**

**Capitulo 3 "Nunca te olvide"**

Ella cerro la puerta y corrio para detener un taxi que pasaba por alli –Al subir al taxi supiro, ahora todo era diferente, tal vez las cosas nunca mas serian como antes.

Los dias pasaron rapidamente y Risa sentia que su vida era un caos, le parecia que de nada le había servido "cambiar" su estilo de vida, pues ahora parecia mas estresada que nunca, pero Sakura le aseguraba que era solo por ese fin de mes, en 10 dias todo volveria a la normalidad. Las sesiones eran largas y extenuantes, se llevaba trabajo a casa y planeaba bien el diseño visual de la revista, siempre tenia compañía, 2 o tres de sus subordinados iban a su casa a dar sus ideas y a ayudarla a ponerse al dia, Seiko tambien estaba todo el tiempo con ella cosa que agradecia de gran manera.

Estoy a punto de morir –dijo una tarde Risa dejandose caer en un sofa de su oficina

Vamos Risa, ya hoy terminamos 3 meses, y todo ha salido fenomenal, has visto mañana se publica la revista de Marzo

Marzo? Se me ha ido el tiempo volando y en todo este tiempo no he ido a ver a Nobu, quiero estar con ella cuando su bebe nazca

Nazca? Risa, nacio hace casi 15 dias, te lo dije ese mismo dia pero…

En verdad?

Si, fue cuando decidieron cambiar la colección Jimmy Choos por los Vutooni, y…

Es cierto, vaya que mala persona soy.

No Risa ahora eres diferente y nosotros lo sabemos –dijo Seiko sentandose a su lado- Risa tu has cambiado, asi como nosotros pero tu vida va por un camino muy diferente al de nosotros, nosotros te queremos y te apoyamos, no te acusamos de nada –dijo al ver la expresión de desdicha de Risa –Eres la mejor persona de el mundo, cuando te conoci lo pense y aun lo sigo pensando, yo no te cambiaria por nada.

De verdad Seiko

Si, pero que te parece si mañana te cubro y vas a ver a Nobu

Pero tengo que ir a hablar con…

Nada, nada, diras que te enfermaste y yo te cubrire, no te preocupes yo se hacer mi trabajo muy bien

Gracias Seiko

De nada.

Otani permanecia sentado en los escalones de su casa, cada dia, desde aquel dia en casa de Risa, esperaba verla llegar para charlar con ella e invitarla a salir, pero cada dia era lo mismo, llegaba llena de papeles con 3 personas detrás de ella, y estaban hasta tarde, acaso nunca la encontraria sola, en esos momentos comprendia que las cosas eran distintas, había hablado con Seiko unos dias atrás y ella le comento que el trabajo era mucho en esos momentos y ella tenia mucha presion por su nuevo puesto, y tambien le había dicho que James le llamaba casi todos los dias para ver como estaba, y por los rumores que corrian entre las modelos Risa se casaria con el.

Otani se puso de pie y se estiro, su vida era muy tranquila alli en Japon, ayudaba en su ex preparatoria pero salia temprano y tenia toda la tarde libre, iba a practicar al parque cercano a casa y había formado un grupo de básquet se sentia muy feliz con la vida que llevaba. Se estiro y miro el taxi detenerse frente a la casa de Risa. Era la primera vez en casi 3 meses que la veia llegar sola, y sin trabajo en los brazos. Camino lentamente y se acerco a ella, quien al verlo le sonrio, ella hablaba con alguien por telefono y se acerco a el.

Si, ya te lo dije mañana ire a ver el vestido… si ya te entendi, blanco, no crema ni ibory… blanco, si ire a recogerlo, si tambien los zapatos… dices que son Channel? Muy bien, si ya lo he entendido James, si, algo mas?... que Tiffanys… es demasiado solo seran 4 horas… ademas solo soy la editora de… bien, bien, si tengo todo, si James, esta bien, bien te vere ese dia, si ya por favor dejame descansar por un dia, si yo tambien te extraño bye. Hola Otani –dijo sonriendole

Hola Koizumi, mucho trabajo

Si, demasiado estoy muerta

He, bueno entonces nos vemos otro dia

Oye Otani

Dime?

No quieres ir a caminar un rato

Pero no estas cansada?

Si, pero la verdad estoy cansada de estar en casa y en el trabajo

Bien

Bueno deja me cambio de ropa y salimos

Risa y Otani salieron cuando el sol se estaba ocultado, ambos caminaban platicando de su trabajo, Otani le hablo de su trabajo con sus equipos en la escuela y tambien de su equipo en el parque, Risa le hablo de las mortificaciones que le daba su nueva jefa cambiando de diseño cada dia como si fuera cambiarse de blusa, eran inversones inmensas y se estaba volviendo loca.

Entonces Risa, te gusta tu trabajo

Si, me encanta, de no ser por mi jefa loca, creo que todo seria perfecto

Y no extrañas algo de tu vida anterior?

Pues –dijo Risa tomando el helado que el le ofrecia y se sentaba en el césped – La verdad todo es distinto y creo que cada cambio es un aprendizaje, extraño andar de viaje con las chicas, extraño mucho a Mimi

A Mimi? En verdad

Si, ella y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, hablo con ella de vez en cuando, pero pues su vida es muy distinta a la de estar en una revista, ahora esta en Mexico haciendo una fotos y de alli ira a Guatemala

Vaya, es maravilloso

Si, ahora que estoy aquí viendo todo eso, no puedo creer como sobrevivi en este estilo de vida, es tan tan estresante y ademas agotador

No quisieras otra cosa?

Si a veces si, me gustaria casarme y tener hijos

Vaya y porque no lo has hecho?

Pues yo… -dijo mirandolo y despues miro al horizonte – Pero dime tu, porque no estas en New York

Acaso quieres que me vaya?

No para nada, me da gusto verte, te he extrañado

Y yo a ti Risa.

Dime, no extrañas a tu esposa?

Esposa?

Si –dijo Risa tratando de ocultar el dolor que le daba hablar de eso- Yo me he enterado de casualidad, y pues estoy muy contenta por eso

Risa yo –dijo Otani siendo interrumpido por el timbre de el telefono de Risa

Espera un momento, Hola, James? Que sucede ahora? Que no que Tiffanys, es Cartier? He y tambien el vestido como que que prefiero Channel o Lauren? Que Rodarte? Si se cuales son, pero de que estas hablando –dijo poniendose de pie- Estas a punto de volverme loca, como que todos quieren dar el vestido? Es una broma verdad? Si ya entendi, como que llegas en 3 horas? En el Jet? Quien se murio, no, no es necesario, pero te dije… James por favor escuchame, te dije que no hicieramos nada, no es tan importante… que para ti si? No se porque!! vamos, si, si esta bien, si te vere alli en 3 horas, si bien, te quedas en la casa? Bien preparare tu habitación, si, oye basta ya, como que cambiaras el lugar de la fiesta, pero ese… sabes que hablaremos en la casa, que me quieres? Ja! Me quieres volver loca, bueno cuidate chao. Lo siento Otani, tengo que irme

Ha pasado algo?

Es James, es tan exagerado, es solo una fiesta, pero bueno, tengo que irme, tengo cosas que arreglar

Y no quieres cenar?

Lo siento tanto Otani, pero creo que no podre hoy, pero, bueno lo siento

Esta bien, nos vemos

Si –ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla – cuidate por favor – Risa detuvo un taxi y subio a el.

Risa llego a casa de Nobu, tenia que ir a verla antes de que James llegara porque despues no tendria tiempo de verla.

Risa! –dijo Nakao – Que gusto verte pasa

Gracias, como han estado –dijo Risa –Bien aprendiendo

Donde esta Nobu

En la recamara adelante –Risa abrio la puerta y Nobu estaba recostando en la cuna al pequeño que dormia placidamente –Hola –dijo Risa en un susurro, Nobu no levanto la vista, despues de dejarlo alli se dirigio a la puerta sin mirarla y salio del cuarto con Risa detrás de ella

Nobu lo siento mucho, yo

No me digas nada Risa, te estuve esperando, te llame casi a diario cuando la fecha se acerco

Nobu lo siento muchisimo, yo se que

No Risa, ya fue suficiente –dijo Nobu casi llorando – Siempre eres tu, yo siempre he pasado por alto tu olvido y el que te hayas ido, pero esto era muy importante

Yo se que no tengo perdon –dijo Risa llorando- He venido nada mas me he enterado, he tenido mucho trabajo y yo… esto es difícil para mi, se que les he fallado como amiga, y lo siento tanto, pero es no se como arreglar mi vida, no estoy acostumbrada a tener amigas, a tener que preocuparme por nadie que no sea yo, yo olvide como era antes de irme a Italia y no se como volver a ser yo misma

Oh Risa –dijo Nobu llorando abrazandola- Pero porque no hablaste conmigo?

Es que no se como hacerlo, yo, hay momentos en que me quiero ir de nuevo a Paris a esa vida que deje, pero a la vez estoy tan feliz de estar aquí

Risa, debes buscar un equilibro, si no te vas a acabar

Si lo se, lo mismo me ha dicho Seiko –dijo Riendo y limpiandose las lagrimas –Perdoname prometo que se los compensare

Risa solo queremos verte feliz de nuevo –dijo Nakao abrazandola –Eso es lo que mas nos importa a los dos

Prometo que le dare un equilibrio a mi vida.

Bueno, ahora ven a conocer al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia y hablaremos de tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Espera un momento –dijo mirando el telefono molesta – Que quieres ahora? Como que si estoy enojada? Crees que estoy jugando? Ademas no debes hablar por telefono en un avion, si muy bien, si en 40 minutos, esta bien, pero si no es lo que dices te matare, adios.

Que ha sucedido

Era James, me esta volviendo loca, en menos de 2 horas me ha llamado 3 veces y me ha mandado 7 mensajes

Y que quiere?

El quiere hacer una fiesta, pero como la esta organizando el todos los diseñadores quieren la publicidad de su marca y me han ofrecido hasta lo impensable, y ya estoy casi volviendome loca

Entonces estaras con el.

No solo con el, sino con el y con 500 personas mas, y la verdad yo no lo deseo pero me lo ha dicho desde hace meses y no crei que fuera a hacerlo pero por lo visto, bueno enseñame a ese pequeño –Ambas entraron en la habitación y Risa se acerco a la cuna donde dormia el pequeño- es tan hermoso

Si y es la alegria de nuestra vida.

Nobu yo…

Si escuche que tienes que irte

Lo siento tanto, pero, despues de la fiesta estre con ustedes una semana, no el resto de mi vida…

Esta bien Risa.

Espera, mira la fiesta es en 2 dias

El mero dia? –dijo Nobu

Asi es, sera aquí –dijo anotando la direccion en una pos tip, invita a todos, no se si nos vemos antes de la fiesta pues James llega mas tarde y se que me traera como loca, pero los vere alli ok, toma, vayan a esta tienda –dijo entregandole una tarjeta, - que Seiko las acompañe, para que escojan algo para la fiesta

Pero Risa no

Vamos aprovecha que tenemos vestidos gratis, los vere en 2 dias

Risa salio de alli y tomo un taxi y se dirigio a el lugar donde estaban varias personas esperandola, al verlas se dio cuenta que esa noche iba a ser interminable.

Risa hablo con todos los que estaban alli, eran varios diseñadores llevaban vestidos, zapatos y joyeria, estaba sorprendida, ella queria algo sencillo y todo era demasiado ostentoso.

Dime Risa al fin te has decidido

James de Vilers!! –dijo Risa levantandose molesta

Hola corazon, te ha gustado lo que te presentaron

Esto es demasiado

Vamos no siempre cumples 25 años es un cuarto de siglo

Gracias –dijo Risa mirandola con ojos asesinos

Bueno y te ha gustado algo

La verdad si, pero es que todo es tan lindo

Vamos, entonces decide, la colección que escojas sera la siguiente recomendación para la revista

Oh esto es demasiado… -Despues de mucho rato esogio un lindo vestido blanco con un hermoso borado de suarozkys, unas sandalias de tacon corto y unos hermosos brazales a juego con aretes de cartier. Despues de eso se despidio de todos agradeciendo todas las atenciones.

Vamos Risa, no es para tanto

No es para tanto? Tu crees que yo me siento muy bien todo eso han de ser muchos miles de…

Ya basta Risa, es tu cumpleaños, te lo mereces vamos sonrie, esto no te costara nada, ni a mi tampoco asi que hay que aprovechar

Vaya me estoy volviendo una persona muy abusiva.

Risa y James llegaron tarde a casa, despues de ir a cenar y a pasear por la cuidad. Risa abrio la puerta y James entro primero con las maletas mientras ella le pagaba al taxista al terminar miro a casa de Otani y vio que la luz de arriba aun permanecia prendida, en esos momento sintio unas ganas terribles de estar con el

-Vamos Risa

Si –Ella le sonrio y entro a la casa

Al dia siguiente Risa se desperto un poco mas tarde, ese dia no tenia que ir a trabajar, pero James tenia muchos planes con ella, pues la fiesta era la noche siguiente y ella lo sentia como que aun faltaban muchisimos detalles para algo que parecia tan importante.

Risa te has despertado? –escucho que le tocaron la puerta

Depende me vas a volver loca con lo de la fiesta

Risa aun tenemos cosas que ir a ver, quieres ir

La verdad, no.

Si me lo imagine, de verdad

Si quieres voy solo deja me arreglo

No te preocupes tu descansa que la fiesta durara toda la noche

A no, solo son 4 horas –dijo ella abriendo la puerta

Jajajaja!! Si solo seran 4 horas no te preocupes, ven vamos a desayunar

Pero estoy en pijama –dijo cerrando la puerta un poco

Yo tambien, vamos

Deja me cambio.

Muy bien te vere abajo –Risa miro a James darse vuelta, lucia el torso desnudo y solo tenia el pantalon de la pijama puesto, su cabello lucia mojado por lo visto acababa de ducharse, se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta, nunca se acostumbraria a esos americanos.

James llego al comedor y escucho que tocaban la puerta

Si –dijo abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa – Vaya es Otani

Hola –le contesto Otani en ingles – Este yo…

Risa se esta cambiando, necesitas que la llame?

No, yo volvere mas tarde

Ella estara ocupada, pero porque no nos acompañas te ha invitado la fiesta? sera mañana por la noche

He, Nobu me ha dicho, pero no se si podre ir

Vamos a ella le dara gusto que la acompañes, y a mi tambien, se que eras importante para ella –James tomo un pase para la fiesta y se lo tendio – Por favor no faltes.

Gracias – Otani se dio la vuelta y James se dio la vuelta, en el momento que Risa bajaba las escaleras

Había alguien en la puerta?

No, vamos el desayuno esta en la mesa

Que otra vez comida americana?

Vamos se que te gusta

Gracias

Las horas pasaron volando para Risa y de pronto sentada frente a su tocador miraba su reflejo muy nerviosa, la limosina llegaria en 15 minutos y ya estaba lista. Sabia que ya había llegado mucha gente a el salon, y James la estaba apresurando

Vamos Risa te falta mucho

Ya voy no me presiones – Risa se miro en el espejo, tenia mucho rato arreglada el vestido era lo unico que le falta ponerse se lo coloco y despues se acerco a su joyero, tomo el anillo que James le había regalado y se lo coloco en la mano izquiera como era su costumbre cada vez que se ponia anillos, y salio de la habitación.

Wow!! Luces fantastica

No exageres

Es verdad, estas hermosisima, vaya Risa en este momento lamento que no te hayas querida casar conmigo

Pronto encontraras a alguien digna de ti

Eso espero –James con un traje negro y camisa blanca le ofrecio la mano, y despues de apagar todo salieron de alli, Risa involuntariamente volteo a casa de Otani, todas las luces estaban prendidas, por lo visto no iria a la fiesta, que lastima lo hecharia de menos como cada año.

Otani termino de arreglarse, el no tenia intenciones de ir a la fiesta, pero Nobu y Nakao se lo habian pedido "James y Risa daran una fiesta en 2 dias no puedes faltar" el sabia que era esa fiesta, por lo visto, la había perdido, y sabia que nuca se lo perdonaria. Salio de casa y miro la casa de Risa, la cual lucia completamente a oscuras, en esos momentos tal vez ellos ya se habian casado.

Risa llego a el salon, todos los flash de las camaras estallaron en su presencia al descender de la limosina en compañía de James, todos querian una foto, al fin lograron hacer paso para entrar, el salon estaba bellamente adornado y las luces eran tenues, la musica tocaba al fondo un sonido ritmico y varias parejas estaban bailando

Risa felicidades –dijo Seiko acercandose a ella –James esta fiesta es fabulosa

Gracias Seiko, te estas divirtiendo

De lo lindo

Vamos Risa tenemos muchas personas a las cuales saludar.

Despues de dar vueltas por el salon se acerco a la mesa de sus amigos, donde todos tenian presentes para ella, Risa miro a Nobu con ojos abatidos, ella le sonrio y le dijo al oido

Lo siento Risa

Esta bien, oye Nobu

Dime?

Porque Otani no esta en America con su esposa?

Risa, siento lo que te dije Ciharu se equivoco, el no se caso lo hizo su hermana, y yo olvide por completo decirtelo

Risa bailemos –dijo James por centésima vez. Risa sonrio y movio la cabeza lentamente, despues se puso de pie y salio a la pista de baile

La noche continuo con risas y musica, al fin James convencio a Risa a salir a bailar y ambos entraron en la pista, Risa reia por el baile de James tan libre y espontaneo. "Es soltero, no se ha casado" en esos momentos se sentia completamente feliz. Otani había llegado media hora tarde a la fiesta, pero no se había atrevido a entrar, todos comentaban lo bella que lucia Risa y la linda pareja que hacia ella con James, sabia que no podria soportarlo, cada vez que ellos decian algo se sentia devastado. Pero si ella era feliz con el, lo aceptaria. Saco su pase del bolsillo y lo tendio en la entrada.

Adelante –dijo el guardia de la puerta

Gracias – Otani entro en el salon el cual estaba muy bellamente decorado, por todas partes había fotografos que captaban a los invitados, y grupos de personas platicaban dispersos por el salon, logro distinguir un par de rostros conocidos de actores y tambien estaba el alcalde, por los visto ella ahora se codeaba con mucha gente importante. Al fondo vio la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos, todos miraban la pista de baile donde Nakao bailaba con Nobu y en el centro bailaba James con Risa, ella lucia feliz el le hablaba al oido y ella reia de lo que el le decia, camino lentamente para verla mejor. Ella lucia espectacular, el vestido le sentaba de maravilla dejando ver gran parte de su espalda, el cabello bellamente recogido tenia flores que parecian brillar con la luz, nunca la había visto tan linda. La musica comenzo a menguar hasta detenerse, James apreto a Risa en un abrazo y ella le correspondio dandole un beso en la mejilla

"**Un bello aplauso a todas las parejas en la pista, pero principalmente a la pareja de esta noche James y Risa, vamos amigo dejame bailar con ella" **–dijo un joven en el micrófono, Otani vio como Risa se sonrojaba y le sonreia, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, Risa le sonrio desde la pista, no podia continuar alli se dio la media vuelta y se dirigio a la salida mientras escuchaba al joven hablar por el micrófono **– Pues si, ellos hacen muy linda pareja, desde hace mas de 4 años conoci a Risa, gracias a una campaña de Calvin, pero bueno no es momento para hablar de mi como supermodelo (**todos rieron con el comentario) –**Pero si siempre supe que ustedes dos eran el uno para el otro** –

Otani salio de alli, queria estar solo, queria simplemente aceptar que la había perdido, que tonto había sido, creyendo que podria recuperarla ella era feliz lo vio en sus ojos en la pista y junto a James hacian una bella pareja, Otani se dirigio a su lugar favorito, cada año antes de irse de Japon ese mismo dia iba a estar un rato en las noches para recordarla, subio a la azotea donde el le había dado los juegos artificiales tantos años atrás y se sento a esperar el espectáculo de ese año sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazon.

**Pero, lastima James yo sabia que Risa no te amaba y estaba loco por mi, jajaja, no no es cierto Risa, bueno espero que tengas el mejor de los cumpleaños y que sigas siendo tan excelente persona como estilista, todos los que estamos aquí te deseamos lo mejor porque eres una gran amiga ****y que este año si encuentres a tu media naranja osea yo jajaja!! **–El chico bajo a la pista y la estrecho en un abrazo y la musica comenzo a tocar

-Risa le sonrio, pero no podia ocultar el dolor de haber visto como se marchaba Otani, porque se había ido, estaba tan feliz de verlo – Quieres seguir bailando Risa? –Le dijo el joven que se la había arrancado a James de los brazos

No, la verdad estoy cansada Max, James –dijo tomandolos a ambos de los brazos- vamos a la mesa –Alli los dejo enzarzados en una conversación de sesiones en el extranjero y se sento al lado de su mejor amiga- Nobu viste a Otani

Si pero no hemos sabido porque se fue, Nakao le ha marcado pero tiene el telefono apagado

Que raro –Risa tomo un vaso con agua y le dio un trago, extrañamente sentia un fuerte pesar –Crees que este bien?

Risa, sabes, creo que Otani aun siente algo por ti, el, el no queria venir porque sabe que tu y James se casaran y…

Yo y James, pero quien se los dijo? –dijo atragantandose con el agua

Mimi

Mimi? Pero, yo… -Risa se puso de pie y se disculpo, tenia que hablar con el, era un malentendido

Risa a donde vas? –Le dijo James acercandose a ella cuando iba a salir

Yo, en un momento regresare James no lo dudes, antes de que sirvan la cena

Bien no tardes –dijo el mirandola angustiado – Todo en orden

Si

Bueno cuidate

Risa salio de el salon no sin ser fotografiada varias veces, despues comenzo a caminar sin saber donde buscar, se quedo un rato parada en una esquina sin saber a donde ir, hasta que levanto los ojos y la luz en una antena sobre un edificio le hizo abrir los ojos completamente, quizas lo podria encontrar alli. Camino aprisa y subio las escaleras sin hacer ruido, al llegar hasta arriba lo vio de espaldas. El estaba sentado en los escalones, tenia un brazo sobre su rodilla y la cabeza recarga en el, se acerco lentamente y se sento a su lado, el tenia los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta que ella estaba alli. Permanecio en silencio a su lado y lo miraba de reojo. De pronto una hermosa luz multicolor estallo en el cielo y asi una detrás de otra, ella sonrio recordando la primera vez que había estado alli observando los juegos artificiales y lo había hecho a el lado de el mismo chico. Otani al escuchar varias detonaciones abrio sus ojos, pero su mente aun estaba donde estaba ella. Al abrirlos vio a Risa de perfil sonriendo al ver los fuegos artificiales

Koizumi –dijo en un susurro

Porque te has salido de la fiesta? –dijo Risa sonriendole y mirandolo a los ojos y despues volviendo a ver las detonaciones

Que haces aquí?

Pues admirando los fuegos artificiales y tu que haces aquí? –dijo Risa en un susurro

No lo se… pensar. Sabes Risa estoy muy contenta por ti

Por mi? Bueno si es cierto nunca vuelves a cumplir ¼ de siglo verdad –Risa rio y lo volvio a mirar – Me dio gusto que fueras

Espero que seas muy feliz

No te imaginas cuanto –dijo ella poniendose de pie y dando unos pasos hacia el frente.

Risa espero que seas feliz con el –dijo remarcando la ultima palabra con dolor

Con el? –dijo ella mirandolo de lado –A quien te refieres?

A James me da gusto que ustedes se hayan casado

Jajaja –dijo Risa sentandose a su lado- Gracias pero…

Risa –dijo el poniendose de pie ahora – Yo quiero pedirte perdon

Perdon? Porque? Otani tu debes primero entender que…

No tengo que decirlo, quiero pedirte perdon por todo, por haberte lastimado, por la ultima vez que hablamos, yo quise

No olvidalo ya es pasado.

No, no puedo, yo –dijo metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacando el sobre doblado que parecia gastado por haberlo leido varias veces

Pero eso es… Como es que tu lo tienes yo, crei haberlo perdido

Yo, por eso quiero que hablemos, yo lamento mucho haber dejado que Kanzaki me besara

No, no digas nada –dijo sintiendo de nuevo aquel viejo dolor que vivio con ella por tanto, tanto tiempo

Yo no sabia que tu me estabas viendo –dijo dando la vuelta- Pero yo le dije que te amaba, que no podia estar con ella, despues de ese momento no la volvi a ver, pero cuando iba a buscarte yo te vi con ese chico, el de tu restaurante

Quien?

Ese que estaba enamorado de ti

Ah ya se Koharu

Si, yo te vi con el, el estaba abrazado a ti, y la verdad me puse muy celoso, yo debi haber hablado contigo pero no lo hice en cambio deje que mis celos actuaran por mi y lo siento mucho. Yo crei que te habias cansado de mi porque casi no nos veiamos por mi culpa, pero cuando lei esta carta supe que no era asi, que tu… Koizumi fui tan tonto

En realidad fuiste un idiota, pero eso yo lo sabia, desde hace mucho tiempo

Koizumi si tu y yo hubieramos hablado tal vez hubieramos podido arreglar las cosas, pero me fui y despues tu te fuiste a esa escuela, yo no sabia que era en Italia, quise arreglar las cosas cuando llegue pero era muy tarde

Otani, creo que es mejor dejar el pasado atrás, eso ya lo he olvidado, yo no tengo nada que reclamarte

Yo solo queria hablar de esto, queria pedirte perdon por ese tiempo.

No te preocupes

Bueno Risa, espero que seas feliz con James, creo que debes regresar con el –Risa se levanto y se acerco a el- Otani eres tan tonto –ella se acerco a el y sin que el lo esperara ella lo beso en los labios. Y se abrazo de el a su cuello, era el beso que tanto había deseado y era tan perfecto, el beso fue suave y timido. Ella se separo de el le sonrio, Otani tenia cara de sorpresa y no dijo nada

Pero cambia esa expresión parece que hubiera sido horrible –Se volvio a acercar a el y lo volvio a besar sintiendo como el tiempo se detenia indefinidamente, recordando el beso que le dio en su cumpleaños años atrás.

Koizumi pero… y James?

James, esta disfrutando de la fiesta

Pero…

El me celebro mi cumpleaños, James y yo solo somos amigos, en navidad me pidio matrimonio es cierto, pero yo lo rechace, Mimi se entero de alguna manera que desconozco sobre la propuesta pero no supo de que lo rechace

Lo rechazaste

Si, porque, no puedo quererlo como el desea, el es mi amigo y solo de esa manera lo quiero, yo en realidad amo a otro hombre desde hace muchos años, amo a un idiota, que ya no es un enano –dijo riendo y comenzando a llorar – Otani nunca deje de amarte

Ni yo a ti Koizumi –el la abrazo fuertemente, no podia creerlo la tenia entre los brazos, durante tantos dias había soñado con ese momento y ahora no era un sueño era una realidad- Siempre te he amado, quise buscarte pero nunca te pude encontrar

Bueno lo has hecho

Koizumi, te amo y no quiero volver a perderte de nuevo – El se puso de rodillas y saco la cadena de su cuello de donde saco el anillo que cargaba desde hace años- Por favor Koizumi has feliz a este tonto que te dejo ir hace años, no quiero volverte a perder quisieras ser mi esposa? –Risa comenzo a llorar

Si –dijo moviendo la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas frente a el – Si Otani yo tampoco quiero volver a estar lejos de ti.

El le coloco el anillo y despues la abrazo, y se quedaron en esa posición durante mucho tiempo, abrazados en silencio, agradeciendo por ese milagro que había ocurrido, en ese momento las heridas de su corazon comenzaban a sanar poco a poco.

-- 2 meses despues --

Otani lo siento tanto –dijo Risa, Otani se levanto para dejarla pasar en el asiento y despues se sento a su lado, Otani tenia mas de 3 horas esperandola en un restaurante – He tenido mucho trabajo – Risa había dejado sobre la mesa una pila de papeles, revistas y al parecer un catalogo con telas

Si no te preocupes –dijo el sonriendole. Durante esos meses que estaban juntos no se habian visto mas que 3 veces con esa ocasión, ella siempre estaba en juntas y Seiko no los podia comunicar, la amaba demasiado, pero se sentia muy mal, había salido de viaje a un desfile en Milan y despues en L.A. y solo habian hablado por telefono dos veces, Otani no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, y sentia que las cosas no iban muy bien.

He tenido tanto trabajo y sabes que quieren que salga pasado mañana de viaje a la India

Otra vez?

Si, yo crei que con este trabajo mi vida iba a ser mas sencilla pero por lo visto no.

Que deseas cenar

Pues a ver –dijo tomando el menú, Otani la veia pero no decia nada, el le había pedido que se casaran pero no habian tocado el tema de la boda en todo ese tiempo y eso le apuraba, pues ella cada vez lucia mas y mas ocupada. – Ya lo se – La mesera se acerco y les tomo la orden y despues se retiro sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada coqueta a Otani que no paso desapercibida a Risa

Y como te ha ido en le trabajo

Bien mañana es el campeonato de el equipo de nuestra escuela y yo espero que les vaya bien

Oh en serio! –Dijo Risa mirandolo sorprendida ­–Pero porque no me lo habias dicho

Has estado algo ocupada y no hemos podido hablar

Es cierto, es que el trabajo es tan estresante, y con tantos viajes y sesiones y cambios de diseñadores, Sakura es una indecisa

Koizumi – Fueron interrumpidos por la mesera que le entrego el platillo a Risa y despues a Otani se inclino un poco y le dijo a Otani – Se le ofrece algo mas y le pestañeo un par de veces

No todo esta bien –dijo Risa sonriendole –Si la necesitamos la llamaremos

Bien –la mesera se sonrojo levemente y se dio la vuelta

Otani, quiero hablar contigo, esto es importante, tengo semanas pensandolo pero creo que ya es un hecho –Otani levanto los ojos y la miro sopesando sus palabras, sabia que le diria, el tambien lo había pensado

Tenemos juntos casi dos meses de los cuales nos hemos visto esta es la 3 veces y casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros y me he dado cuenta que mi vida y tu vida son completamente diferentes

Koizumi yo…

Espera Otani –dijo ella seriamente – Dejame terminar, he decidido dejar…

No Risa –dijo Otani – No pienso separarme de ti nuevamente

Separarnos –dijo Risa con sorpresa, y despues comprendiendo la situación se hecho a reir -Asi que eso pensaste?

Pero de que te ries –Dijo Otani sintiendose acongojado

Otani creiste que te iba a dejar? Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado? En realidad iba a decirte que he decidio dejar el trabajo en la revista, esta vida que llevo es muy difícil y no es buena para nosotros, asi que hable con Sakura desde hace casi 2 meses de que iba a renunciar, el puesto se lo dejare a Seiko es por esto que ella siempre esta ocupada al igual que yo hoy ha sido mi ultimo dia en la revista

Es eso cierto?

Si, no creas que me he olvidado tenemos una boda que preparar –Dijo Risa sonriendole –Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte que he pensado para la boda, pero quiero algo sencillisimo no como mi fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que te guste a ti.

Koizumi –dijo el devolviendole una sonrisa – Pero estas segura de esto

Si, soy feliz con mi trabajo pero no es comparable con la felicidad que tengo a tu lado. Asi que eso es lo que deseo hacer, ya encontrare que hacer

Te amo Koizumi

Y yo a ti Otani –El se acerco a ella y la beso.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos quedando con las frentes juntas, en esos momentos sabian que todo a partir de ese momento iria mejor, pues habian aprendido que su amor era mayor que cualquier cosa, y que a veces la vida tenia sus pruebas y complicaciones, pero estando juntos las cosas serian mejor y faciles, pues ambos se amaban y nunca dejarian de hacerlo.

Fin

**Bueno pues aqui tienen el final, creo que ellos a pesar de las muchas pruebas que afrontaron y quizas afrontaran en la mente de todos sus seguidores, ellos siempre estaran juntos, pues son el uno para el otro... **

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Mil besos **

**Ires**


End file.
